


Чёрный кофе с красным перцем

by NikMac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Drama, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMac/pseuds/NikMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда-то Гарри решил, что быть таким, как все, и иметь семью важнее собственных предпочтений. Чтобы осознать всю глубину своих заблуждений, ему потребовалось больше девятнадцати лет и встреча с человеком, о котором волшебный мир решил позабыть.<br/>Своевольная трактовка событий канона и образов героев. "Неправильный" BDSM. Гомофобный мир.<br/>Фик написан в 2010 году.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: слэш (упоминается гет, сомнительное согласие, насилие, алкоголизм, проституция), BDSM, вуайеризм/эксбиционизм, авторская трактовка канона и образов героев, пост-эпилог.  
> Бета: Черногривка.  
> Гамма: Antidote.

* * *

У него прекрасная кожа: гладкая, бархатистая, ровная, покрытая лёгким карамельным загаром и светлым нежным пушком; россыпь почти незаметных веснушек на плечах; круглая плоская родинка под правой лопаткой; тонкая розово-белая ниточка давнего шрама на левом боку. У него превосходное тело: стройное, умеренно развитое; не так давно горячее и напряжённое, сейчас расслабленное и тёплое, приятно мягкое и упругое в нужных местах и очень даже тугое и твёрдое в других, не менее нужных. У него потрясающе красивые руки: светлые мускулистые плечи, крепкие предплечья, потемневшие от загара, довольно тонкие для мужчины запястья, выпуклые вены, выбеленные ярким южным солнцем волоски. Его растрёпанная шевелюра, как и узкие кисти с длинными пальцами, на фоне ослепительно белых простыней кажутся почти шоколадными. Прямо как те конфеты, посыпанные корицей, горькие и сладкие одновременно, что дожидались нас на пышно взбитых гостиничных подушках вчера вечером после долгого, напоённого солнцем и солёным ветром дня, проведённого в абсолютном безделье на пляже.

Спросонья он что-то невнятно бормочет. И пусть я и не в силах разобрать, что он там говорит, но и так понятно: ему нравится, когда его гладят. И я продолжаю исследовать его тело — скольжу ладонями по спине, спускаюсь на бока, веду по сильным ногам к вздрагивающим от моих прикосновений ступням и возвращаюсь к внутренней стороне бёдер, где кожа такая гладкая, такая нежная... Он ёрзает на постели, ещё немного разводит ноги и чуточку приподнимает зад, без лишних слов показывая, где мои прикосновения желаннее всего. И я подчиняюсь — долго мну беззастенчиво подставленные мне ягодицы, оглаживаю их — мягкие и упругие, разогретые и порозовевшие.

Мои пальцы спускаются к промежности — и он глубоко и долго вздыхает. И переворачивается на спину, лишая меня удовольствия целовать ямочки на его пояснице. Зато предоставляет возможность пообщаться со своим «милым другом» поближе. Красивый, такой красивый... Пока ещё не до конца налитый, он наклонён на левый бок и вальяжно лежит в обрамлении густых тёмных волос. Под моим взглядом он становится больше, растёт быстро, как и нетерпение его владельца, хрипло и гортанно лепечущего что-то — поторапливающего, уговаривающего меня. Я наконец подчиняюсь, охватываю ладонью, чуть сжимаю: тёплый, нежный, отзывчивый. Слушаю благодарный стон и нетерпеливое: «Давай! Давай!..» Ну или как-то так. Я не говорю по-французски, а мой юный безымянный любовник в этот момент не в состоянии вспомнить английскую речь. 

Раньше я этого никогда не делал. С проститутками такого желания не возникало. Да и возникнуть не могло. Хотя... Себе я никогда не лгу. Хотелось. И даже очень. Но только не с теми, для кого секс — работа. Потому я всегда предоставлял им возможность удовлетворять меня. И только теперь могу попробовать сам — и узнать, каково это...

После столь долгого ожидания это настоящее пиршество, и я собираюсь насладиться им в полной мере. Пока не знаю, что почувствую, как это будет, и потому двигаю рукой очень медленно, не спеша обнажаю головку и... И наконец целую, облизываю, вбираю в себя, обнимаю губами, посасываю... Вкус такой, вообще ощущения такие, что мне приходится отстраниться и глубоко вздохнуть несколько раз — прийти в себя. И я дышу на счёт, жестом останавливаю его недоумённые и непонятные вопросы и жёстко сдавливаю себя — лишь бы не кончить прямо сейчас. А потом приступаю вновь. Чуть дую на гладкое, нежное, роскошное, кокетливо краснеющее лакомство, касаюсь кончиком языка щёлочки, слышу хриплое французское ругательство и продолжаю ласкать его языком, чувствуя, как нарастает собственное напряжение, как темнеет в глазах и гулко шумит в ушах приливающая кровь... 

А он стонет от наслаждения, извивается подо мной, да так, что приходится его удерживать. Но он такой упрямый и сильный — отталкивает меня, вырывается, бьётся...

...и яростно, зло, до боли знакомо шипит:

— Поттер, нет, чтобы ночью проявить хоть малую толику такого горячего энтузиазма. Нет! Ты приберёг себя на утро — когда у меня куча дел. Когда надо собирать детей в школу!

Твою мать!

Сон. Всего лишь чёртов сон! Опя-я-ять...

Джинни выбирается из постели, одёргивает ночную рубашку, плотно обвившую поясницу, потом стягивает её и бросает мне в лицо.

— Сколько можно, Гарри? Ты же знаешь — я не выношу, когда ты лапаешь мой зад! 

Это правда. Наша первая и единственная попытка закончилась синяком под глазом для меня, а для неё — привычкой вспоминать о моих извращённых диких желаниях к месту и без места.

— В конце концов, Гарри! Я же просила вчера дождаться меня, не засыпать. Ты сам решил, что сон тебе дороже возможности побыть со мной наедине. Так чего ты теперь злишься? Разве это _я_ не уделяю тебе внимания? — привычно ворчит она, копаясь в шкафу и предоставляя возможность полюбоваться на её тыльную часть. А здесь есть на что посмотреть — ей богу!

Я молчу. И думаю о том, что у меня до сих пор каменная эрекция и вновь вернулись сны о... Хорошо, что я не знаю его имени! Быстрая мастурбация в душе по утрам — не лучший способ снять напряжение. Пора позаботиться о том, чтобы сделать всё, как полагается.

Но стоит голой Джинни повернуться ко мне лицом — и желание исчезает само собой. Джинни всё такая же привлекательная, стройная, подтянутая — как в юности: полная, высокая грудь, плоский живот, и длинные ноги никуда не девались. Вот только... Она натягивает удобные хлопковые трусы, бежевый бюстгальтер, майку, колготки, носки — а я смотрю в потолок. Надо бы его побелить, но запал пропал, так и не оформившись.

— Ты собираешься вставать наконец? Гарри, ты меня слышишь? В последнее время ты как-то странно себя ведёшь! Мама говорит, что это у тебя... 

Джинни замолкает. 

Но, увы, радость моя была преждевременной. Твою... _маму._

— Послушай, Гарри, — она склоняется надо мной, заглядывает в глаза. — Может, тебе и вправду сходить к врачу? В ту субботу у тебя вообще не получилось, да и раньше у нас были проблемы. Может, визит к целителю тебе поможет?.. Ну не кривись так. Альбус уже вовсю повторяет за тобой эту противную гримасу. Подумай о детях! Какой пример ты им подаёшь! Вот и Джеймс...

Слава тебе, Господи, что у нас есть дети! Очередной идиотский разговор — а точнее, монолог миссис Джиневры Поттер — и на этот раз перескакивает на обсуждение поведения детей и всевозможные проблемы воспитания. А затем и вовсе прерывается — шумом резко, без стука распахнувшейся двери. Заплаканная Лили рассказывает нам, что Джейми не пускает её в ванную. Заявительница ужасающего, возмутительнейшего преступления одёта в розовую пижаму и пышные тапки с заячьими ушами, прижимает к груди любимого плюшевого дракона. Выражение лица малышки ну точь-в-точь как у Молли, собирающейся сделать внушение дорогому зятю по очередному очень важному поводу. 

От недавнего хорошего настроения не остаётся и следа. Да ещё вспомнилось, что Джейми с Алом всего через пару часов уедут в Хогвартс... Дом без них опустеет, а до рождественских каникул ещё так далеко. Здесь станет холодно и тихо — как обычно бывает, когда дети отправляются в Нору, под присмотр Молли и на радость Артуру. Лили будет скучать по братьям. В прошлом году они с Алом проводили много времени вместе, а в этом ей придётся играть одной. Сегодня Джинни отведёт её в школу. А завтра... Завтра суббота. Значит, Лили отправится к бабушке, как и всегда. А мы с Джинни... 

Чёрт. Ну почему завтра не понедельник?! 

До конца отпуска два дня, ну три — если считать и этот... И я их переживу. Обязательно. Пусть даже один из этих дней — обязательная «супружеская» суббота, а второй — не менее обязательное «родительское» воскресенье. Зато в понедельник можно будет выйти на работу. И с чистой совестью возвращаться домой ближе к полуночи.

— Гарри, поговори с Джеймсом наконец! Ему абсолютно незачем столько сидеть в ванной по утрам!

Джинни даже не замечает, что повышает голос — хотя мы находимся в одной комнате. Я закрываю глаза, сжимаю зубы, но всё-таки молчу. Говорить с ней об этом бесполезно. Урок выучен давно: самому же потом придётся извиняться перед смертельно обиженной женой, а то и её мамой. И такое бывало. Потому лучше промолчать, стерпеть, забыть...

— Пойдём, дорогая, — Джинни обнимает Лили, целует в лоб, гладит по волосам, — будем готовить завтрак. Да, я всё помню, но ты сможешь сходить в туалет и на первом этаже... Нет там никакого привидения. Ну кто тебе такое сказал? Конечно же его там нет! Джейми просто пошутил, негодный мальчишка. Пошли, Лили. Пошли, моя милая. Пошли, моя маленькая...

Они уходят. 

И кажется — сейчас для меня вновь откроются двери в тот мир, полный благословенной тишины, нарушаемой лишь мирным рокотом прибоя, с лёгкостью вспомнится ощущение близости тёплого и отзывчивого тела, обессиленно лежащего рядом на прохладных льняных простынях, сладковатый запах лилий и его спермы, остывающей на моём животе... Прошлый сентябрь — неделя на юге Франции, дело Борджи, случайный парень лет на десять моложе, чьё имя я стёр из памяти навсегда...

— Ну вставай же, Гарри! И поговори с Джеймсом наконец! — доносится из-за двери требовательный голос жены, разбивая вдребезги драгоценное послевкусие сонных иллюзий. 

И я встаю, провожу воспитательную беседу с недовольно глядящим на меня Джеймсом и присоединившимся к нам улыбающимся Алом, потом разнимаю очередную стычку сыновей, добираюсь до душа, где быстро снимаю вернувшееся напряжение, завтракаю, проверяю, не забыл ли кто из детей нужные вещи, гружу всех в машину... И суета всё длится, а время уплывает сквозь пальцы, как когда-то сыпался тёплый песок на спину моего безымянного любовника. Только тот песок остался в моей душе навсегда, а сегодняшнее утро стирается, стоит хоть на секунду прикрыть глаза и притвориться, что шума и гама кругом просто не существует.

Я люблю свою семью. Люблю Джинни, детей — всех троих, таких разных и таких замечательных. Люблю свою работу, люблю друзей, люблю свою жизнь. Только иногда мне надо себе об этом напоминать. Особенно, когда приходится с полпути возвращаться домой, потому что Джеймс — твою ж мать! — всё-таки умудрился забыть дома сову, о которой я ему напоминал — и не один раз, а дважды! И теперь я веду машину — и смотрю только вперёд, уворачиваясь от очередного тупоголового кретина, свернувшего не в ту сторону!.. И старательно не слушаю доносящиеся с заднего сиденья препирательства сыновей, хныканье Лили, успокаивающие всех внушения Джинни, которые, кажется, впиваются в голову раскалённым шипом... И хочется (как же хочется!) только одного — оказаться там, вдалеке, отдохнуть хоть немного от всего и всех, побыть собой — хоть день, хоть час, хоть мгновение.

Но у меня есть долг. Перед нашим миром, своей семьёй и собой. И, выходя из машины у вокзала Кинг-Кросс, я натягиваю бодрую улыбку, приветствую друзей и знакомых и иду вперёд в сопровождении своей идеальной семьи. Наша жизнь прекрасна. Моя жизнь прекрасна. Главное — об этом помнить, хорошенько помнить и никогда не забывать. 

Твою мать!

* * *

— Ну ты даёшь, приятель...

Рон добродушно фыркает и хлопает по плечу — довольно болезненно, кстати. Рука у него тяжёлая.

— Что даю? — ворчу я в ответ. И расплываюсь в натренированной улыбке, кивая очередной приветствующей Великого Героя паре в трансфигурированных в плащи мантиях.

Мы уходим с вокзала, уже и площадь перешли, но волшебники всё ещё встречаются, и все, как один, узнают, узнают и улыбаются, улыбаются, скалятся... Я тру свой шрам. Голова болит нещадно. 

Стоило впервые со школьных времён повстречаться с Малфоем, как тупая боль поселилась в затылке и висках, сдавила голову, словно железным обручем. Что за напасть? Проклял он меня, что ли?.. Нет, не мог, только не Малфой — при стольких-то свидетелях. Да и я бы сразу почувствовал... 

— Заявить малому, что назвал его в честь Пожирателя. Это ж надо было додуматься! Да с чего это тебе вообще в голову взбрело? И сейчас, и тогда... Благо ещё, что Джинни тебя простила за сына по имени Северус... Никто и не знает особо, что у Ала второе имя есть. И зачем было напоминать? Да ещё и сказочками какими-то непонятными мальчишку кормить? А вдруг он кому ляпнет по глупости? Как бы до драки дело не дошло...

До меня наконец доходит, о чём уже целый час долдонит Рон.

— Какими сказочками? — переспрашиваю я хрипло. И сглатываю. Ох... 

Желудок режет и крутит; а ведь кроме какао с молоком и морковной запеканки там ничего ещё не было. Чёртова диета! Но думать о еде не хочется. От одной мысли сейчас, кажется, вывернет наизнанку.

— Да вот такими! — рычит вдруг Рон. — Это ж надо было такое ляпнуть! Как ещё Джинни смолчала? Ты только вспомни, с каким лицом она в машину садилась. Тебе, приятель, крупно повезло, что Гермиона увезла её по парку с младшими гулять... А ты, да ещё при всех, заладил: Снейп — самый храбрый, Снейп — самый достойный... Хорошо ещё Джорджа рядом не было! Да, да, того Джорджа, который чуть на тот свет не отправился подвигами этого великого храбреца! Ну ты, пикси за ногу, даёшь, Гарри! А Гермиона всё время талдычит, что это _я_ головой не думаю и вечно несу что ни попадя... Эх! Да что тут говорить!

К концу его сбивчивой торопливой речи я готов или сам взорваться, или кого-то разорвать.

— Так по-твоему Снейп — не герой? Не заслуживает уважения? Так, что ли? Один этот случай будем ему припоминать? Всё остальное, что он для нас сделал, забудем? Так, да? Так?

— Гарри, ты чего орёшь? — тушуется Рон. И смотрит на меня как-то странно.

Я чувствую, что голова у меня сейчас лопнет. Болит неимоверно — кажется, что три тысячи дятлов долбят её со всех сторон, тянут за каждый волос. Но смолчать я не могу. Да как тут молчать?! Снейп столько сделал — для нас! для всех! для победы! И для _меня._ Для меня лично.

И я вбиваю своё мнение в тупую башку Рона. Хотя, по-моему, до него не доходит.

— Гарри, — шепчет он вдруг. 

И я затыкаюсь. 

— Что ты несёшь? 

Прежде чем я успеваю вставить хоть слово, Рон говорит:

— Стой. Не ори. Ты мне только скажи, что именно сделал твой наидостойнейший Снейп для нашей победы. Хоть один пример приведи.

Успокоенный его покладистостью и проснувшейся разумностью, я киваю, улыбаюсь, стараясь не морщиться и не показывать, как же мне сейчас погано, открываю рот... и понимаю, что сказать мне нечего. Вообще нечего.

— Вот именно, — Рон потирает руки и ухмыляется. — Гарри, ты бы к целителю сходил всё же. У тебя, наверное, это... переутомление. Вот и Джинни говорит, и мама... Да и вообще — можно и без целителя обойтись. Тебе бы ещё хоть недельку отпуска взять, приятель. На море съездить, отдохнуть...

Я смотрю на Рона во все глаза. А он, размахивая руками, рассказывает мне, как хорошо уехать от всех проблем куда-нибудь на побережье, побыть в тишине и покое, побездельничать, поразвлечься...

— Вот взяли и поехали бы с Джинни. Сколько уже вы вдвоём никуда не ездили? Устроили бы себе второй медовый месяц, из постели бы не вылезали...

Меня рвёт. Выворачивает прямо на асфальт. Ну и на ботинки Рона тоже — за компанию. 

— Гарри... — растеряно тянет он, хватая меня за талию, и удерживает, не даёт свалиться. 

Желудок всё ещё судорожно сжимается, горло дерёт едкой горечью, голова кружится, ноги дрожат. Вот же зараза!

— Эй, — возмущение в его голосе заканчивается безрадостным: — Эх!

Не дослушав моё сдавленное: «Нет! Здесь нельзя...» — Рон накладывает чистящие чары. И тащит меня в ближайшее кафе.

Чёрт! И это в маггловском районе. В окружении магглов. Фактически при моём соучастии — начальника аврората, который просто обязан его за это арестовать... Хотя Рону я благодарен. Машу рукой, показывая, что помощь не нужна, и иду или, скорее, черепашьим шагом пробираюсь в туалет: хоть попытаться привести себя в относительный порядок, умыть лицо холодной водой, избавиться от мерзкого кислого вкуса во рту. 

Как же отвратительно готовит Джинни! Всё у неё получается пресным — и брокколи, и сельдерей, и морковка, и проклятый шпинат. А уж варёный... Фу! Склизкая гадость! Да, ей удалось похудеть на четыре стоуна, вернуть свой вес до родов и удержать его. Но, чёрт возьми, сколько же из-за её диеты проблем у меня! Мне приходится голодать по субботам. Потом отъедаться на воскресных обедах в Норе, старательно игнорируя недовольные и обиженные взгляды жены, пристально наблюдающей за исчезновением с моей тарелки запретной для неё еды. Всю рабочую неделю я вынужден ходить в кафе — и на завтрак, и на обед, и на ужин. А там домашнюю еду не подают! Да и вообще могут приготовить абы что абы из чего!

Но сегодня я в кафе как раз таки ещё и не был — так что винить некого, кроме как.. Всё же как отвратительно Джинни стала готовить!

* * *

Рон — молодец, настоящий друг. Мальчишка-официант — вихрастый худющий парень, приятная улыбка, тёмные блестящие глаза, очень узкие джинсы — уже успел принести мне кофе, воду и аспирин. Аспирин — тоже неплохо. А то всё ещё мутит. И голову давит — словно тисками зажало.

Я сижу, слушаю болтовню Рона, наяривающего ход-дог и шипучку, и молчу. А что говорить? В голове необъяснимое. Я уверен, что прав: Снейп — герой и храбрец, и я обязан ему по гроб жизни. И виноват перед ним — за недоверие, за гнев, за попустительство умереть... Или... А он умер вообще? Вот тут и кроется непонятное. Это полный идиотизм, но сейчас я не уверен ни в чём. 

«Я знаю только то, что ничего не знаю», — носится в голове, играет марш, танцует, словно толстуха в кринолине...

Аспирин, похоже, не действует. Каждая мысль о Снейпе стоит мне ударной дозы сдавливающей виски и затылок боли. И я стараюсь просто не думать о нём. Обещаю себе: «Потом, чуть погодя, я во всём разберусь».

Наконец Рон доедает свою подозрительно остро и едко пахнущую булку, расплачивается, собирается, прощается, уходит. А я всё сижу. И смотрю бездумно в окно на проплывающую мимо пёструю толпу.

Когда мальчик подходит за деньгами, я накрываю его руку.

— Заплачу, сколько скажешь, — говорю я негромко. И поднимаю на него взгляд. 

Всё верно — хорошенький, юный, мило краснеет, соглашается сразу. И берёт недорого. А даёт много.

Через полчаса я выхожу из задней двери этой забегаловки. Напряжение снято. Тело всё ещё помнит удовольствие от обладания другим: таким сладким, хрупким, нежным, тугим, жарким... Неизвестным, безымянным... Не стыдящимся отдаваться в тесной полутёмной подсобке, упираясь руками в стену, старательно подмахивая и негромко охая в ответ на каждый толчок...

Но стоит вспомнить о проблемах, голова вновь начинает ныть — настойчиво, упрямо. Впереди длинный и пустой день. Завтра — обязательное кувыркание в постели с Джинни. А послезавтра — визит в шумную Нору. Но ничего — я уверен, что справлюсь. Три дня, три ночи — и я смогу вернуться на работу. Наконец-то! Наконец!

* * *

Долгожданный понедельник настал, отпуск закончился, и я уже почти на работе. Лифт идёт вниз, над головой трепещут самолётики служебных записок, всё вокруг знакомое, родное, то, по чему я успел соскучиться... Только настроение пока не очень, голова побаливает, да и вообще, мутит. Я вновь поправляю тугой воротничок форменной мантии, несколько раз глубоко вдыхаю и кашляю.

Чёрт! Да чем же здесь так тяжело и навязчиво пахнет?! Скорей бы уже добраться до своего этажа. Но лифт вновь останавливается, кто-то выходит, кто-то заходит... Я закрываю глаза. И — с чего бы это? — «возвращаюсь» домой, в спальню. Только не в сегодняшнее утро, а в «супружескую» субботу... 

...Кровать по такому случаю застелена скользкими и холодными шёлковыми простынями — вместо обычного мягкого и удобного хлопкового белья. Джинни — в тонкой кружевной сорочке с пышными рюшами, тщательно накрашена и с роскошной причёской. По комнате плывёт аромат дорогих французских духов... 

Точно! Это именно они! И тут всё провоняло ими! 

Я оглядываюсь, но вокруг только мужчины... Показалось, наверное. Я перевожу дыхание, морщусь и сглатываю. Во рту остаётся мерзкий горький привкус. Напоминает зелье, которым в субботу пришлось воспользоваться дважды. Знаю, это рискованно, аптекарь предупреждал, чтобы я не слишком увлекался. Зато супружеский долг исполнен, Джинни довольна. Я тоже почти счастлив: до следующего раза ещё целая неделя... А может и больше. Да, точно, стоит поискать дело вне Лондона — ведь за время моего отсутствия могло накопиться немало важных и неотложных дел. А если вдруг ничего подходящего не найдётся — что-нибудь придумаю сам. Лишь бы уехать куда-нибудь на все выходные!

Я улыбаюсь — как же хорошо вернуться на работу, просто отлично! Лифт наконец останавливается. Я выхожу, здороваясь со всеми встречающимися мне на пути сотрудниками, добираюсь до знакомой обшарпанной двери. И с каждым шагом чувствую, как расправляются плечи. Это моё место, мой второй дом, здесь именно я — настоящий хозяин.

Меня встречает хор приветствий, шуточки, смешки, знакомая суета, скрип самопишущих перьев... Господи, как же хорошо вернуться сюда!

— Тебя вызывал Кингсли, Гарри, — сообщает мне замещавший меня Дин. — Сказал, чтобы ты к нему зашёл, как освободишься. Можно и после пяти. Когда тебе будет удобно.

В руках у меня уйма папок с закрытыми делами для проверки. И я лишь киваю. И спешу уйти в свой кабинет — отдельный от всех захламлённый и тихий родной мирок. Скорей сесть за старый стол, придвинуть к себе первое дело: «Уэльский маньяк», вчитаться в бисерный почерк стажёра, наверстать упущенное, убедиться, что всё сделано верно... 

Рабочий день начался. И время летит незаметно.

Кингсли мне приходится ждать. Секретарша долго извиняется: у Министра начальник Отдела Тайн, и они просили не беспокоить. И пусть моя должность в Министерстве не предполагает подобных задержек в приёмной, я послушно сажусь в удобное кожаное кресло, соглашаюсь выпить кофе и терпеливо жду — несколько часов. Все давно разошлись по домам. А я продолжаю сидеть в полумраке, вертеть в руках парочку архивных папок и раздумывать над тем, почему эта ситуация кажется мне такой знакомой?

Впрочем, есть и более интересные темы для размышлений. 

Элементарно и просто, в одну минуту найдённое в архиве дело Снейпа не ответило ни на один вопрос, зато подбросило множество новых и подстегнуло разгоревшееся любопытство. Я провожу пальцем по переплёту — гриф «Совершенно секретно» возмущённо шипит и сыплет колючими синими искрами. Тотчас вспыхивают витиеватые росчерки Кингсли: он подписался и за руководителя аврорской службы, и за действующего Министра. Сама папка очень пухлая и оформлена словно книга: прошита золотыми нитями, обложка из фестральей кожи. Такие я видел не раз — у особо важных военных преступников, осуждённых Визенгамотом. Но его фамилии в регистрационном журнале нет; значит, Снейпа не судили. И это непонятно. Всё, что связано со Снейпом, мне не понятно.

Прихваченная за компанию папка с делом старшего Малфоя — из стандартного серого картона и много тоньше: пусть и в документах признавшего свою вину и решившего сотрудничать с властями бывшего Пожирателя подшиты свидетельские показания по десяткам дел. Для работы с этой папкой санкция мне не нужна. Кроме одного раздела, который запечатан всё той же, сияющей синей, печатью Министра. И если дела Малфоя и Снейпа не связаны... Нет, я не готов съесть свою шляпу: я так и не научился их носить, и у меня, дожившего до тридцати семи лет, так ни одной и нет. Но если бы была — возможно, я бы и попробовал. С хорошей порцией кетчупа и горчицы... 

В животе бурчит немилосердно.

Секретарша вновь предлагает мне кофе — я отказываюсь. Шестая чашка подряд? Нет уж, увольте: сердце и так прыгает, как сумасшедшее, а к горлу периодически подступает тошнота. 

Я бы давно ушёл ужинать, а потом отправился бы домой. Но в руках дело Снейпа. И Кингсли меня позвал сам. То есть мне не придётся идти к Министру отдельно с просьбой открыть доступ. И это такой удобный момент: терпеть не могу все эти бюрократические процедуры. Хорошо бы он просто снял свои охранные заклинания. Любопытство, которое гложет меня, неодолимо. И подогревается тем фактом, что никто из тех, с кем я разговаривал на выходных, толком о Снейпе ничего рассказать не мог — словно тот исчез, стёртый из книги жизни, забытый всеми, похороненный во времени... 

Не знаю, что уж там наготовила Джинни в ту пятницу на завтрак, но я до сих пор чувствую себя отвратительно. Виски ломит и днём, и ночью. Желудок бунтует... Чёрт! Кажется, ещё мгновение — и меня вывернет наизнанку. Я закрываю глаза, запрокидываю голову и глубоко дышу.

— Здравствуй, Гарри. Что ж ты здесь сидишь, словно бедный родственник? Зашёл бы давно...

Звучит хорошо... Только это не совсем правда. Кингсли чуточку лукавит: он не любит, когда его прерывают. И я лишь улыбаюсь, тяжело сглатывая и стараясь не показать, как плохо себя чувствую, и иду вслед за ним в просторный кабинет с белыми мраморными колоннами, витыми арками и драгоценной резной мебелью.

— Как жена? Как дети?

У национального героя всё прекрасно. Всегда. 

Кингсли кивает, слушая моё подтверждение незыблемому факту. Ведь иного и быть не может. Герои должны быть счастливы. И не должны беспокоить обывателей уходом от своих надоевших хуже брокколи жён. И уж точно не могут оказаться презренными извращенцами.

Последний пункт не обсуждается. Никогда.

Мы работаем. Часы тикают неторопливо и вдумчиво. Я узнаю то, что Кингсли приберегал для меня, не доверяя Дину. Сам обстоятельно докладываю, что сделано в отделе за время моего отсутствия... Папки с делами Малфоя и Снейпа лежат на столе под моими сомкнутыми в замок руками. Но чем больше важных вопросов решено, и чем удобнее становится перевести разговор на интересующую меня тему, — тем меньше мне хочется это делать. Словно некое шестое чувство просит меня не торопиться.

Голова болит. Я тру шрам на лбу. Протираю очки уже, наверное, в десятый раз...

— _Не стоит тебе лезть в эту историю, Гарри,_ — доносится вдруг до меня голос Кингсли. — _Пусть то, что сокрыто во мраке — там и остаётся._

Я удивлённо вскидываю голову. Но Кингсли говорит вовсе не об этом: он уже добрый час как рассказывает о подготовке к назначенным на конец ноября выборам, о пассивности электората, о проблемах взаимодействия со старыми влиятельными семьями, о нежелательных настроениях в среде маггловской молодёжи, недовольной слишком малой (по их мнению) поддержкой Министерства... Он просто не мог произнести те слова, что я, казалось, ясно слышал только что. 

Когда около полуночи я ухожу из Министерства, обе папки лежат под замком в нижнем ящике моего стола. Я так и не сказал о них Кингсли — сам не знаю почему, — даже когда тот напрямую спросил меня, что за документы я так старательно охраняю, ни на секунду не выпуская из рук. Мой невозмутимый, с ходу данный ответ полностью устроил Министра и удивил меня самого гладкостью заранее непродуманной лжи: 

— Везде ношу с собой — пользуюсь любой свободной минутой перепроверить всю работу за стажёром. Ошибки в нашем деле недопустимы. Слишком дорого стоят — измеряются изломанными судьбами.

* * *

Узкий туннель, низкий потолок, корни деревьев цепляются за одежду. Паутина липнет к лицу, повисает на очках, по пальцам бежит крупный паук... Я взмахиваю рукой, отбрасывая от себя обнаглевшего прядильщика, в очередной раз пытаюсь очистить лицо, очки, но клейкая гадость, похоже, прицепилась намертво. Сквозь помутневшие, в грязных разводах стёкла свет впереди кажется блёклым, тусклым. Я оглядываюсь: позади — кромешная тьма. Другого выхода нет: мой путь лежит только вперёд. И я упорно иду к серому пятну вдали; долго, муторно, тягуче, словно падаю на дно бесконечно глубокого колодца.

А свет всё ближе. Звук шагов глушит мягкая земля под ногами. И только моё дыхание разбивает мертвенную тишину этого места. И я знаю, где нахожусь. О, Боже! Я вновь там, куда не хотел возвращаться никогда — в туннеле под Ивой. А впереди проклятая хижина — место, где в единый клубок сплетаются многие несчастья.

Лаз открыт. Внутри тишина, гниль, запустение. Я обхожу полуразвалившийся дом. Грязные, местами провалившиеся доски пола и лестницы скрипят, трещат и опасно пружинят. Сквозь заколоченные крест-накрест, занавешенные рваными тряпками окна пробивается холодный лунный свет, рисует жуткие тени на ободранных стенах. Я слышу крысиную возню, мерзкий писк и шуршание. Морщусь и... застываю, заслышав звуки куда ужаснее. 

Бульканье. Хрип. Тишина. Натужный вздох. Бульканье. Хрип...

Следующий шаг я сделать не в силах. Я уже знаю, кого увижу там, дальше, в той комнате. Я не хочу — ни за что и никогда: ни сейчас, ни тогда, ни позже — видеть... его... истекающего кровью... умирающего... умершего... вновь. А свет — вот же чёрт! чёрт! — становится всё ярче: каждая мелкая деталь обретает видимый чёткий контур. Теперь я даже различаю цвета остатков старых обоев на стенах — весёлый рисуночек из голубых незабудок не радует глаз.

Ещё один хрип — шумный, клокочущий. Непонятный стук. И тёмный, густой ручеек ядовитой змеей выползает из-за приоткрытой двери, растёт, наполняется... Хриплое дыхание сливается с бульканьем. 

Это кровь, его кровь. У меня нет сомнений. Она течёт по полу, впитывается в грязные доски...

Я не могу на это больше смотреть! 

И шагаю вперёд — надеясь на чудо. 

Чудес не бывает: всё, как тогда. Как тогда!

Он лежит на спине. Страшный, изломанный, измученный... Нос — словно птичий клюв — гордо возвышается на заострившемся лице, приоткрытый рот, неровные зубы, тёмная щетина на подбородке... Рукой он неуклюже хлопает рядом с собой, словно ищет что-то... А лужа у головы всё растёт: слипшиеся пряди волос плавают в вязкой жидкости... Чёрная хламида не скрывает тонких бледных лодыжек и жилистых икр; левая нога дёргается, бьёт изношенным ботинком в пол... Пустой невидящий взгляд останавливается на мне... Замирает... Узнаёт.

Мы смотрим друг другу в глаза. Он хмурится. Я тяжело сглатываю; выталкиваю воздух сквозь сжатые зубы.

Он требовательно хрипит:

— Ближе... Ближе... 

Я подчиняюсь: делаю шаг вперёд, склоняюсь над ним. Он невероятно истощён и грязен. На него страшно смотреть. Да как в нём, таком, ещё теплится жизнь?! И всё вокруг залито кровью. 

— Посмотри... Посмотри на меня... — сипит он.

Я склоняюсь ещё ниже, вглядываюсь в его лицо. Вижу: он ещё жив, умирает. Знаю: он мёртв, он давно мёртв. Понимаю: это всё не взаправду, нереально, призрачно. Но не подчиниться ему и своим беснующимся чувствам я не могу; вырваться из этого кошмара я не в силах. Ужас бьётся где-то внутри, сливается с болью и отчаянием. Как и его, меня трясёт; шею словно сдавливает невидимая лента, по спине течёт холодный пот.

— Глаза лживые... Такие лживые... — невнятно бормочет он, ощупывая меня взглядом.

И вдруг начинает хохотать. Лающий смех наполняет пустую комнату, отскакивает от стен, впивается в уши, скользит вдоль позвоночника, вцепляется в загривок ледяными когтями... 

Но не это самое страшное, а то, что, кажется, протягивает ко мне руки из окружающей нас тьмы. Зачем я здесь — в компании с человеком, один вид которого воскрешает похороненное на самом дне души смутное, неясное, давно утраченное?

Я не могу уйти. Я не могу сбежать — ни от него, ни от себя. Он жив — и я должен быть здесь, с ним, пока он жив, пока он может рассказать мне то, что я не знаю. Пусть он — страшнее любого мертвеца, пусть его слова могут разрушить мою жизнь, но я не могу уйти, бросив его здесь, в темноте, одного без поддержки, помощи и участия. И я остаюсь. Терплю сковывающий сердце холодный ужас и безмолвно жду, всё так же наклонившись и не отводя взгляда от костлявых пальцев, царапающих грязный пол.

— Ты ничего не забыл, Поттер? — вдруг спрашивает внезапно успокоившийся мертвец. 

«Нет», — застревает в горле. Разбуженная память ворочается, словно больной пёс, пытается подняться, встать в полный рост, послужить мне верой и правдой. Но не удаётся — в голове кружатся неясные картинки, обрывки слов... Но разве можно ему признаться, что и вправду позабыл... Ведь я не помню, что именно забыл! Что-то важное, да? Недаром он здесь!

Он тычет в меня пальцем. Но надолго его не хватает — рука обессиленно с глухим стуком падает на пол, прямо в лужу. 

— Ты! Ты помнишь о своих неисполненных клятвах, а, Поттер? Одиннадцать лет прошло. Думаешь, я всё это время дожидался тебя? Надеялся на тебя, на твои обещания и пустозвонство? На ветер в твоей голове? А, Поттер? Ты так думаешь?!

Я задыхаюсь.

А он рывком приподнимается на локтях, скользит ладонями по мокрому полу и хрипло натужно орёт:

— Вон отсюда! Вон! И никогда не возвращайся! Никогда! Для тебя я умер. Слышишь? Я умер! Умер!.. Умер...

Его слова преследует меня, догоняют, связывают, выбивают землю из-под ног, переворачивают мир вверх тормашками... Я падаю. Валюсь, как подкошенный, лицом вниз. Утыкаюсь носом в лужу, губы обжигает дрянное виски, песок скрипит на зубах. Перед глазами оказывается полупустая бутылка «Бурбона». Она крутится на одном месте, и из горлышка, булькая, всё течёт то, что в темноте так похоже на кровь...

Тогда, одиннадцать лет назад, я ошибся точно так же. В полумраке и запустении старого дома в тупике Прядильщиков разлитое виски показалось мне кровью, вытекшей вплоть до последней капли из того, кого я посчитал мертвецом — пьяного вусмерть, лежащего на полу невообразимо грязной, битком набитой пустыми и полупустыми бутылками гостиной отчего дома — его добровольной тюрьмы.

На границе между явью и сном вырвавшаяся из магической темницы память бьёт меня наотмашь — от вспышки прошившей всё тело боли не спрятаться и не скрыться...

* * *

— Ты так сильно кричал... Опять кошмар, Гарри?.. — едва слышно ворчит Джинни. И засыпает тут же, стоит укрыть её и подоткнуть одеяло с покинутой мной стороны.

А я... Да какой тут сон! Какой тут, Мерлиновы яйца, может быть сон!

Четверть часа спустя я сижу внизу, на кухне, в компании бутылки огневиски, когда-то давным-давно припрятанной на чёрный день. Сегодня он как раз наступил... То есть наступает — на часах два пополуночи. И я, вглядываясь в игру огненных всполохов на дне стакана, провожаю неторопливый уход ночи и моей скучной, понятной и простой жизни... Заставляю себя остаться на месте... Сдерживаю бешеное желание разнести всё здесь вдребезги и пополам... Разжимаю судорожно сжатые кулаки... Наливаю вновь.

Вот же...

У меня нет слов. Их просто нет. В голове засела картина: удерживающий меня связывающим заклинанием, не слушающий моих возражений, терпеливо объясняющий, что «не только для всех нас, но и лично для тебя, Гарри, так будет лучше», Кингсли; по его приказу взмахивающий волшебной палочкой специалист из отдела дезинформации. Они и вправду профессионалы в корректировке памяти. И надо мной поработали основательно: и одиннадцать лет назад, и девятнадцать тоже. 

Нет, я прекрасно понимаю, почему Кингсли так поступил. Но от этого моего понимания страстное желание примитивно схватить его за грудки и заорать в лицо: «Что ж ты наделал, сволочь! Разве так можно?!» — не исчезает. Кулаки сжимаются. Я останавливаю себя только крайним усилием воли — криком тут делу не поможешь. Прошлый раз я уже пытался научить Кингсли правильному пониманию справедливости, благодарности и чести. И вот к чему меня это привело! Будь я предусмотрительнее... Да что уж тут оправдываться — одиннадцать лет назад я сыграл редкостного дурака! 

А вот девятнадцать лет назад, во время суда, я сделал всё, что мог, и мне абсолютно нечего стыдиться. Я защищал Снейпа открыто, приложил все усилия, чтобы ему сохранили жизнь, и добился этого, вырвав у Кингсли самый мягкий из возможных приговор. И радовался победе, не слушая злобное шипение и язвительные реплики своего неблагодарного подзащитного. На тот момент казалось, главное — сохранить жизнь разгневанного моим незваным вмешательством Снейпа. 

Я был абсолютно уверен, что выиграю повторный процесс: основательно подготовившись, изучив дело от корки до корки, найдя хоть одного свидетеля в пользу обвиняемого, заявив об отводе из состава суда всех авроров и в первую очередь Кингсли. Мне казалось: любой лично незаинтересованный поймёт, что Снейп — невиновен. И я радовался, не подозревая, что моим грандиозным планам не суждено сбыться. 

Единогласным решением малого состава Визенгамота закрытый судебный процесс наделили статусом особой секретности, а всех его участников лишили воспоминаний о нём. Как и все, я потерял память и о суде, и о Снейпе. Я забыл всё — даже то, что он выжил, спасённый домовым эльфом, доставившим своего полумёртвого хозяина к целителям в Мунго. У меня не осталось ничего, даже воспоминаний о его настоящей роли в войне с Волдемортом.

Оставленный в живых Снейп — навсегда лишённый права пользоваться волшебной палочкой, изгнанный в мир магглов — нет, он не был мне хоть чуточку благодарен. Тот его полный ярости и гнева взгляд, которым он наградил меня на прощание, невозможно забыть.

Я опрокидываю в себя очередную дозу огненного, безжалостно жгущего горло виски. Жду... Нет, пить бесполезно: злость не унимается, голова остаётся ясной. Я вообще хорошо себя чувствую; от преследовавшей меня с прошлой пятницы противной слабости не осталось и следа. Самопроизвольно свалившийся _Obliviate_ вовсе не шутка; я ещё легко отделался — одиннадцать лет назад пришлось мучиться дольше и куда сильнее. Может, повлияло то, что я несколько раз корректировал себе память? Хотя это и не столь важно, в любом случае неожиданная встреча с Малфоем — да, до того я видел его последний раз именно тогда, на суде — послужила необходимым толчком, а всё остальное я сделал уже сам. Утраченное вернулось. Осталось решить, что мне с этим всем делать.

Я встаю и отправляю огневиски в верхний ящик буфета, накладываю маскировочные заклинания. Выпивкой сейчас делу не поможешь. Да и на кухне мне делать нечего.

В гостиной намного уютней. Я зажигаю свечи, огонь в камине, на случай, если Джинни заглянет, беру в руки первую попавшуюся книгу, сажусь в кресло. Мне необходимо всё вспомнить, всё продумать. Надо определиться, что и как делать правильно, чтобы не попасться по дурости, как в прошлый раз. 

Оставлять всё, как есть сейчас, я не собираюсь. Снейп заслуживает справедливости: как минимум восстановления утраченных прав и официальных извинений. И я лично обязан попросить у него прощения. Если ещё остаётся, у кого просить... Думать о том, что он мёртв, так не хочется.

* * *

На тот суд нас сдёрнули прямо со школьной скамьи. Я, Рон, Гермиона и Джинни — мы вчетвером отправились в Министерство через камин в кабинете директора МакГонагалл, даже не подозревая, встреча с кем ждёт нас в главном зале заседаний Визенгамота. Увидеть в центре огромного помещения скованного цепями истощённого, болезненно-бледного, с привычно сальными, свисающими сосульками волосами человека в чёрной мантии оказалось шоком. И не только для нас. «Снейп! Это же Снейп!» — слышалось кругом. Входившие в зал останавливались в недоумении, так же, как и мы. Кого там только ни было: все орденцы точно, семья Уизли в полном составе, почти весь аврорат.

Я не стал ждать и минуты. Друзья пошли наверх — усаживаться на свои места, а я остался внизу. И первое, что сделал — без особых церемоний подвинул со свидетельского места Люциуса Малфоя. Мне потребовалось совсем немного времени, чтобы объяснить собравшимся, что сама идея осуждения Северуса Снейпа является безумной. Не слушая возражений и призывов к порядку, я говорил о задании Дамблдора, о миссии, которую выполнил Снейп, и требовал немедленно остановить этот фарс.

Ведущий процесс Кингсли меня не послушал; и это стало шоком не меньшим, чем воскресший из мёртвых Снейп. Меня отправили на место, сообщив, что у суда есть полная информация о работе подсудимого на ныне покойного Альбуса Дамблдора. И продолжили заседание.  
То, что я видел и слышал там, должно было остаться в моей памяти навсегда. Оно и осталось — вернувшись уже второй раз во всех подробностях. Вспоминать об этом было больно. Как и слушать тогда обвинителей, с ужасом вглядываясь в измождённое худое лицо, сгорая от стыда и не понимая, как же он может смотреть на всех вот так — высоко подняв голову, глаза в глаза, с ехидной ухмылочкой на губах, — когда о нём говорят такое? 

Сегодня я его понимал. Тогда — нет. Тогда моё лицо пылало, как гриффиндорский флаг, а в голове билось одно и то же: «Боже мой!»

Стоило мне подняться наверх, как свидетельское место вновь занял старший Малфой.

Выступал он в полной, абсолютной тишине. Казалось, каждый из присутствующих забыл даже дышать, страшась пропустить хотя бы одно его слово.

— Сначала хлыст, потом кнут, — говорил он, цедя слова и слегка улыбаясь. — Если этого было мало, а обычно всё же было мало, то в ход шёл последний и всегда срабатывающий аргумент — сексуальное насилие. _Crucio_ не слишком эффективен. Обученные волшебники, как правило, могут терпеть подобную боль весьма долго, не выдавая информацию, не ломаясь, вплоть до сумасшествия. Лорду... мистеру Риддлу это не нравилось. Потому для работы с подобными лицами в последний год он всегда вызывал мистера Снейпа. Мистер Риддл очень высоко ценил его талант ломать сопротивление, а также безукоризненное содействие и безоговорочное подчинение во всём. Я знаю как минимум о четырёх случаях, когда мистер Снейп посещал Малфой-мэнор только для того, чтобы получить симпатичного молодого человека в дар, в качестве поощрения за хорошо проделанную работу... Нет, мистер Риддл в этом отношении ничем не отличался от нормальных волшебников. Он крайне неодобрительно относился к гомосексуализму. Как и каждый из здесь присутствующих. Но он находил пристрастия мистера Снейпа... полезными для общего дела.

— Вы наблюдали когда-либо за процессом своими глазами?

Шум в зале, поднявшийся после этого вопроса, пришлось долго утихомиривать. Я же... В тот момент я не знал, что и думать. Я непреложно верил в то, что Северус Снейп любил мою мать. И было дико слышать о его служении Волдеморту в качестве человека, насилующего мужчин... о его гомосексуализме... о его противоестественной, ненормальной ориентации... Я не мог в это поверить. Помню, что добрую половину слушания просидел, закрыв глаза, не в силах смотреть в его лицо — безумно гордое и невероятно уродливое.

— Я не смотрел. Никто не смотрел, — заговорил Малфой, как только Кингсли подал ему знак продолжать. — Но издаваемые жертвами крики были весьма характерны. Так же как и их внешний вид, когда мистер Снейп заканчивал с ними. Если Лорд... мистер Риддл находился в поместье, он всегда беседовал с гостями мистера Снейпа перед их уходом. 

— Их отпускали?

— Да. Мистер Риддл считал, что молодые люди, прошедшие через... хм... руки мистера Снейпа ещё длительное время не смогут представлять ни для кого реальной угрозы. А их откровенность — с кем угодно — только добавит страха врагу.

— Отказывался ли мистер Снейп от подобных подарков? — уточнил Кингсли негромко.

Малфой кивнул.

— Однажды. По-моему, в первый раз он упомянул о том, что предпочитает брюнетов и не против рыжих. Мистер Риддл был крайне разочарован таким ответом: подготовленный для мистера Снейпа блондин достался змее мистера Риддла. С тех пор мистер Снейп не привередничал. Но и блондинов ему не предлагали.

Малфой понимающе улыбнулся и продолжил — по собственной инициативе:

— Кроме одного случая, когда мистер Снейп получил в дар мистера О’Нила — того юношу, о судьбе которого меня неоднократно спрашивали во время следствия. Мистер Снейп по собственной инициативе обратился к мистеру Риддлу и попросил отдать молодого человека ему. Мистер Риддл был не слишком доволен проявленной настойчивостью мистера Снейпа. Говорят, мистер О’Нил вызвал крайнее неудовольствие своим несдержанным, вызывающим поведением, и Хозяин решил его примерно наказать. Но мистеру Снейпу удалось уговорить мистера Риддла... Да, я сам слышал, как мистер О’Нил кричал, что предпочитает умереть. Но он так недолго кричал. Потом он уже кричал по другой причине.

— Вы видели его труп?

— Да. Молодой человек утопился в пруду — стоило мистеру Риддлу его отпустить после личной беседы... Да, именно так, их беседа происходила после довольно длительного общения мистера О’Нила с мистером Снейпом. В середине февраля ещё довольно холодно, чтобы купаться... Да, я понимаю, о чём вы хотите узнать. Я видел его обнажённое тело. Оно носило явные следы сексуального насилия. Спина и ягодицы были исполосованы, похоже, что кнутом; имелись следы укусов; промежность и анус... Не думаю, что при детях и дамах стоит упоминать такие подробности. Я предоставил следствию свои воспоминания, чтобы судебный колдомедик мог хотя бы приблизительно оценить нанесённые молодому человеку повреждения...

После Малфоя выступал упомянутый им колдомедик, подтвердивший факт насилия по анализу имеющихся у следствия данных. Потом слово предоставили одному из пострадавших — тот выступал под чарами маскировки, изменив голос и назвав условное имя. Но ухищрения ему мало помогли: я слышал, как сзади шептались о том, что это некто Алан Браун, аврор.

Он не слишком желал вдаваться в подробности и односложно отвечал на наводящие вопросы Кингсли. Казалось, что нанесённая ему травма всё ещё была свежа. В некоторых случаях — например, когда Кингсли спрашивал о том, сколько ударов кнутом он получил или в какой позе происходило сношение, — пострадавший упрямо молчал. И только к концу его выступления, когда каждый в зале смог удостовериться, какая жестокая скотина присутствующий здесь Снейп, произошло непредвиденное.

Кингсли задал последний вопрос:

— Всё ли изложено вами верно и полно описывает произошедшее?

Тихое: «Да, я рассказал всё, что помню. Это было ужасно», — вдруг дополнилось вкрадчивым, ехидным:

— Раз уж у мистера Смита такие серьёзные проблемы с памятью, то я могу посодействовать... так сказать, внести свой посильный вклад — чтобы картина произошедшего обрела абсолютную полноту.

Кингсли пытался заставить Снейпа замолчать, но вылез я, заорав с места, что необходимо дать обвиняемому слово, и... 

— Всего одна деталь. А точнее две, — произнёс Снейп лениво и, пропустив мимо ушей нервный выкрик пострадавшего: «Не слушайте его!» — завершил свою короткую речь: — Будем правдивы до самого конца. Ты сдал всех, малыш. И кончил. Дважды.

От волнения чары маскировки с парня слетели. Поднялся невообразимый шум. Я помню, с какой яростью Кингсли смотрел на обоих: и на своего подчинённого, и на Снейпа. Но если для аврора всё закончилось увольнением с работы (да, в нашем обществе нельзя открыто признать, что в твоей заднице побывал член, и не раз, а тебе это ещё и понравилось), то для Снейпа финал суда оказался куда менее благополучным.

Я выступал долго. Я спорил до хрипоты, заставив себя забыть, что защищаю насильника и извращенца. Но никакое красноречие и никакие аргументы не смогли переубедить Кингсли: для него Снейп был виновен. 

Сейчас я знаю точно, в чём именно состояла главная вина Снейпа. Он признал себя другим, не таким — признал вызывающе открыто и не стыдясь. И сделал это перед всеми. А все — это не магглы. Это волшебники, которых очень и очень мало, которые веками боролись за выживание. Думаю, Кингсли прекрасно понимал всё, о чём я говорил, защищая Снейпа: ведь тот фактически спасал жизни этих парней. Но, как выяснилось, лучше бы Снейп позволил им умереть. Таково было единодушное мнение собравшихся. Принуждение к мужеложству единогласно признали непростительным преступлением.

Всё, чего мне удалось добиться, вырвать у Кингсли зубами, — это жизнь Снейпа. Но вне нашего общества, в изгнании. И чтобы обеспечить сохранение статуса изгнанника, невозможность для Снейпа вернуться, его заставили принести нерушимую клятву: никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не пользоваться волшебной палочкой, посохом или другим предметом, фокусирующим магию. И отдали ему её, словно в насмешку, вместе с кнутом с выгравированной на ручке монограммой — подарком Волдеморта, вещественным доказательством порочной натуры Снейпа и его грязного греха. 

Я помню его взгляд, полный ненависти и ярости.

И свой крик ему в лицо:

— Живи!

И так и оставшееся непроизнесённым: «Прости!»

Разве он не заслужил моих извинений? Наших извинений? Он исполнил свой долг до конца. Он изгалялся и врал ради нас; он насиловал ради жизни своих жертв; и он — чёрт возьми! — был достоин нашей благодарности. Но мы позволили закрыть себе глаза нашими предрассудками. Да, я знаю, что, возможно, не будь я таким же «поганым извращенцем», как и он, то сейчас воспринимал бы произошедшее с теми парнями по-другому... Хотя нет. Любой человек с непредвзятым мнением увидел бы прежде всего, что поступки Снейпа, названные преступлениями, сохранили самое дорогое — человеческую жизнь. И уплаченная спасёнными цена была не слишком высока.

Одиннадцать лет назад, зная, что у меня скоро родится сын, я отправился в Хогвартс — поговорить с портретом Альбуса Дамблдора, порадовать, что решил назвать малыша в его честь. Старый директор и вправду обрадовался, мы долго беседовали, а потом он спросил, как там дела у Северуса. И напомнил мне, изумлённому его вопросами про бывшего Пожирателя, о настоящей роли, сыгранной Снейпом в войне. Тогда заклинание забвения рухнуло в первый раз. И это было болезненно. Провалявшись больше суток в больничном крыле, я поспешил в Лондон, перерыл архив, нашёл дело Снейпа, взломал печати... Я узнал всё. Я видел эти документы — да, он бил их, но затем... 

Я помню, как вчитывался в показания пострадавших и недоумевал, как же следователи этого не заметили: все эти уклончивые ответы, все эти «мне было не слишком больно», «я смог это вытерпеть», «я не помню в точности, как это было». Я-то знал, что «не больно» в первый раз бывает только в том случае, когда партнёр позаботится о прелюдии, расслабит и тщательно растянет... И тогда я пошёл к Снейпу (как выяснилось, спивавшемуся в этой маггловской дыре) извиняться. Но всё, что успел сделать — запретил ему пить. Взял с него клятву, что он бросит — вот прямо сейчас. А сам пообещал вернуть всё несправедливо украденное у него. И прокололся...

Господи, как же я прокололся! Разговор с Кингсли с требованием пересмотра дела Снейпа закончился тем, что для меня нашли лучший выход — всё забыть. И единственным доказательством произошедшего стал мой родившийся как раз в те дни сын — Альбус-Северус, названный в честь их обоих — достойных и храбрых людей, директоров Хогвартса, чьё участие в борьбе с Волдемортом нельзя переоценить. Уже потом, потеряв память, ни себе, ни другим я так и не смог объяснить, как же умудрился выбрать ребёнку такое имя. Но менять что-то было уже поздно.

Так и теперь: менять что-то уже поздно. Я не смогу забыть об этом. То, что сделал Кингсли — настоящее преступление. Он обвинил невиновного. Он фактически осудил Снейпа за то, что тот открыто признал себя гомосексуалистом. Он украл его право на помощь и поддержку, когда лишил меня памяти о произошедшем. И сделал это дважды. И даже если Снейп уже умер... А он мог, если не послушался меня... Я слишком хорошо помню его мертвецки пьяного в старом доме, в обстановке полного запустения. Если он не бросил пить, то наверняка уже мёртв. Но даже если мёртв — мы должны вернуть ему доброе имя. Я ему должен. И я не отступлю. Я буду бороться за правду — за честь человека, который заслуживает уважения, даже если он гомосексуалист, даже если он мёртвый гомосексуалист!

Да уж... Я криво ухмыляюсь и качаю головой. Бессонной ночью бросаться словами о справедливости и чести простительно только юным гриффиндорцам. Тридцатисемилетнему отцу семейства, чиновнику высокого ранга, растерявшему со школьных времен большинство иллюзий и идеалов подобные порывы не к лицу. Выглядят уж слишком смешно, ненатурально, глупо... 

И что с того, как это выглядит, в конце концов! 

Я сжимаю голову ладонями. Я и сам не знаю почему, но судьба Снейпа, справедливое отношение к нему вдруг стали для меня последним шансом доказать себе... Что? Что я хочу доказать? Что я мог пойти другим путём? Что я мог поступить иначе, прожить жизнь по-другому, свободно, не измываясь над собой и своей природой, не притворяясь обычным, нормальным, таким, как все, наплевав на «нужный обществу» образ Героя?

...Я поднимаюсь наверх вместе с наступившим рассветом. Всё продумано до мелочей. Сегодня я узнаю, за кого буду бороться — за живого или мертвеца. И я буду бороться. Потому что это нужно в первую очередь мне: я не хочу прятаться от собственной совести. Я просто обязан вернуть ему доброе имя. И не важно, чего мне это будет стоить — я заплачу сколько потребуется. Что делать после победы — в которую я верю, — можно решить и потом.

Джинни лежит на кровати, разметавшись во сне. Ночная рубашка, как всегда, сбилась вверх и скручена на талии. Я смотрю на её обнажённые бёдра и отмечаю в неизвестно какой раз, что не испытываю ни малейшего желания заниматься с ней ни сексом, ни любовью. Да, разница есть. Постель по субботам — это секс. Любовью мы не занимаемся уже очень давно. Так давно, что я уже и позабыл, когда последний раз с желанием, а не потому что «надо», прикасался к ней. По субботам я работаю её мужем: возбудиться, продержаться, удовлетворить... Моё удовольствие не имеет никакого значения. И вообще уже слишком давно не связано с ней.

Когда я засыпаю, мне вновь снится мой француз. Он улыбается и смеётся, он целует и обнимает, он нежен и страстен. И он сам дарит мне удовольствие, не ожидая подвигов от меня. Он — самое лучшее, что было в моей жизни, кроме моих детей.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Даже для городской окраины здесь необыкновенно тихо и слишком темно. Похоже, за все эти годы в тупике Прядильщиков ничего не изменилось. Я вглядываюсь в погружённую в полумрак улицу из тёмной подворотни, куда только что аппарировал. Внимательно изучаю чёрные провалы окон заброшенного дома напротив, грязную мостовую, окружающие убогость и запустение. И смело шагаю вперёд — моему внезапному появлению некому удивляться. Ни любопытных соседей, ни заигравшихся детей, ни случайных прохожих. Прогуливающейся кошки — и той здесь нет. 

На узкой улочке горит лишь один фонарь — и этого слишком мало, чтобы разогнать сгустившиеся сумерки. В круге неровного, тусклого, желтоватого света сверкающая полировкой и металлическими деталями роскошь единственного здесь автомобиля кажется чужеродной. Дремлющий за рулём шофёр меня не замечает, и я спокойно иду дальше. Дома-близнецы темны, только далеко впереди — в самом конце тупика — светится чьё-то окно на втором этаже, да в доме у фонаря яркий свет пробивается сквозь щели неплотно задёрнутых штор. 

Тот дом, что мне нужен, тих и тёмен. На звонок в дверь никто не отвечает. Конечно, я могу, и с лёгкостью, открыть простой маггловский замок, проникнуть внутрь без приглашения. Но целые стёкла, половик с оптимистичной надписью «Welcome» и начищенная дверная ручка дарят мне надежду, что внезапное вторжение может закончиться встречей с негостеприимным хозяином. А злить Снейпа не хочется — предполагаю, что мне от него и так достанется. 

Даже самые искренние извинения не в силах вмиг загладить обиду, копившуюся почти два десятка лет незаслуженного наказания. А я, кроме того, задолжал ему одиннадцать лет просрочки неисполненного обещания. К сожалению, у Снейпа чрезвычайно хорошая память. Причинённое зло он точно не позабудет. И, вероятно, не простит.

Но мне нет до этого дела. Простит он или нет: я должен перед ним извиниться! Это нужно мне! Чёрт! Ну почему он до сих пор не открывает?

Продолжаю упорно трезвонить. Я точно помню по Хогвартсу, что у Снейпа хроническая бессонница; так что половина одиннадцатого вечера — не то время, когда он может спать. Через пару минут постоянного звона, который прекрасно слышен на улице, я начинаю колотить в дверь... 

Он так крепко спит? Или он мертвецки пьян и не слышит? А может, его нет дома?

Прислонившись к оконному стеклу, я старательно вглядываюсь в темноту внутри. Во втором от двери окне на подоконнике замечаю цветущую глоксинию — такие выращивает Джинни. Надежда найти здесь Снейпа разбивается вдребезги — представить себе его, ухаживающего за привередливой гигантской фиалкой, я не могу. Это наверняка не его дом. Скорее всего, он съехал или... «Или» в своих мыслях я обхожу — так же старательно, как и роскошный Ролс, припаркованный у дома напротив. Другого источника информации в этом безлюдном районе мне не найти, и я решительно стучу в дверь. Да, одиннадцать вечера, но очевидно, что хозяева ещё не спят.

Слышны щелчки отпираемых замков — крепкая дубовая дверь приоткрывается не больше, чем на фут. И я торопливо говорю:

— Извините за беспокойство, я только хотел узнать о мистере Снейпе. 

Рыжеволосый здоровяк выглядывает в щель между дверью и стеной, окидывает внимательным взглядом пустынную улицу, а затем уже подозрительно рассматривает меня. 

— Какого ещё мистера Снейпа вы тут ищите? — угрюмо басит он. 

— Северуса Снейпа.

Дверь распахивается чуть пошире. Но, очевидно, мой неприветливый собеседник не до конца удовлетворён полученным ответом. И я уточняю:

— Я ищу мистера Северуса Тобиаса Снейпа.

— Хм... А карточка у вас есть? Визитка?

— Зачем мне его визитка? — спрашиваю я в ответ. Но этот болван явно что-то знает, и я добавляю — для пользы дела: — Понимаете, Снейп — мой учитель...

Мордоворот неожиданно расплывается в радушной улыбке.

— Так чё вы сраз'то не сказали, что из учеников... Заходите. Правда хозяин с’час занят, мистер. Придётся обождать, — любезно сообщает он. И отступает в сторону — пропускает меня внутрь. А потом тщательно запирает дверь.

Это паб? Кафе? Местный клуб? Ну, если это и клуб, то точно не для местных.

Здесь очень уютно. Прямо с порога оказываешься в большой квадратной комнате. В камине весело пылает огонь, множество свечей освещают обитые резным деревом стены. В дальнем углу — барная стойка, за которой на полках расположилось целое царство бутылок всевозможных форм и размеров; от всполохов пламени яркие отблески разбегаются по ровным рядам висящих вверх тормашками бокалов; на маленьком очаге в куче жёлтого песка греется серебристая джезва, хранящая в себе драгоценный напиток; всё пространство наполнено ароматами кофе, табака и шоколада. 

Здоровяк, оказавшийся здешним барменом, усаживает меня за единственный столик у камина, приносит чашку ароматного чая и чёрную папку с меню.

Он не любитель поболтать — этот бармен. Хмурится, подозрительно зыркает на меня из-под кустистых рыжих бровей, и я замолкаю. «Хозяин занят», — универсальный ответ на все вопросы. 

Беспокоиться — как Снейп отреагирует на моё появление — я больше не могу. И думать об этом тоже не могу. Надо просто ждать, и потому, от нечего делать, я открываю меню. Оказывается, это не меню, а кофейная карта. Расслабленно и спокойно я пробегаю глазами строчки, витиевато описывающие процесс приготовления «горько-сладкого по-мароккански», правила его употребления, технику безопасности, список противопоказаний по состоянию здоровья... Останавливаю взгляд на цене. 

Сколько-сколько?.. Перевожу четырёхзначную сумму в галлеоны. Почти триста. И так, и так получается безумно дорого не то что для кофе — для коллекционного огневиски!

Я смотрю на бармена. Тот любезно ухмыляется.

— Уже выбрали, мистер? 

Нет. Ну конечно же нет.

Тот улыбается ещё любезнее. И предлагает полистать дальше.

— Лучшие рецепты — в конце. Для настоящих знатоков, — советует он и подмигивает.

Я быстро просматриваю папку и пересчитываю цены в привычную мне валюту. Сто галлеонов за кофе со сливками; латте — двести пятьдесят; семьсот — за каппучино с шоколадной крошкой; доплата за обслуживание новичков — пятьсот галлеонов; доплата за обслуживание банкетов — тоже пятьсот, но за одно лицо (банкеты на более чем трёх гостей не обслуживаются)... На последней странице самое дорогое: чёрный кофе с красным перцем — эквивалент тысячи полновесных золотых галлеонов, исключительно для членов клуба, новичкам не подаётся.

Я вчитываюсь в рецепт, пытаясь понять: «только свежие и здоровые зёрна... процесс очищения... обжаривание на небольшом огне с постоянным помешиванием... измельчение вручную в отдельной ступке специальным пестиком номер один... номер два... длительный процесс подготовки... добавление перца — первый этап... второй этап... врачевание ожогов... жжение является специальным эффектом — не пугайтесь лёгкого пощипывания слизистой...»

От изучения списка противопоказаний длиной полфута очень маленькими буквами и грозного предупреждения о необходимости заключения договора потребления потенциально опасного продукта или услуги меня отвлёкает громкий разговор.

Вторая дверь распахивается, и изнутри дома появляются трое. Снейпа я узнаю сразу, хотя, если бы наша встреча произошла на улице... Нет, такая встреча на улице точно бы не произошла — не думаю, что вне дома Снейп разгуливает босиком, в тёмном шёлковом кимоно, небрежно завязанном на талии. Его спутники тоже производят сильное впечатление — и зрелый, уверенный в себе темноволосый мужчина в деловом костюме, и молодой человек с длинными светлыми волосами в весьма откровенном наряде: обтягивающих кожаных штанах и жилете на голое тело.

Я даже не замечаю, когда встаю. Но на меня никто не обращает внимания. Бизнесмен поддерживает под руку молодого человека, идущего очень медленно, немного прихрамывая. Снейп объясняет им график приёма каких-то лекарств. Бармен — уже у двери, любезно её придерживает. Минута, и в комнате остаёмся только мы втроём.

Но стоит Снейпу увидеть меня — и присутствие третьего теряет всякое значение. 

Он узнаёт меня сразу, мгновенно. Свечи по стенам взвиваются длинными язычками, взволнованно трепещут, огонь в камине выдыхает жаром, угли возмущённо трещат, искры рассыпаются по голому полу. Благо до пушистого светлого ковра далеко.

— Успокойтесь, Снейп, — прошу я. 

Очевидно, начало выбрано не слишком удачно.

— Что вы здесь делаете? Хотя нет, неважно... Уходите, Поттер. Убирайтесь!

Снейп, похоже, одним взглядом готов испепелить меня на месте. Длинный тонкий палец указывает на дверь. 

— Я хотел бы с вами поговорить, Снейп... сэр, — пытаюсь я во второй раз.

— Джек, оставайся на месте. Наш гость уйдёт сам... Поттер, немедленно убирайтесь отсюда! Вон!

Я неловко дёргаю рукой — меню с хлопком валится на пол, раскрывается на странице с каппучино. Взгляд Снейпа останавливается на картинке, лицо покрывается красными пятнами. А я всё смотрю на него и не могу насмотреться.

Даже такой — разъярённый, покрасневший, с перекошенным от злости лицом — он выглядит очень хорошо. Стройный, не тощий, а именно стройный. У него сильное и жилистое тело. В вырезе халата... Нет, это не вырез — это разошедшиеся вплоть до талии полы халата. Для проявляемого мною любопытства почти нет преград, и я рассматриваю очень светлую, почти белую кожу груди, в меру развитые мышцы, коричневые соски... 

Чёрт! Он замечает мой взгляд. И его ярость становится почти осязаемой.

— Вон отсюда!

— Я пришёл извиниться и поговорить. Я не уйду, пока вы не выслушаете меня! — ору я в ответ. Я не собираюсь отступать. 

Появление впущенного Джеком мужчины в строгом деловом костюме прерывает нашу высокоинтеллектуальную беседу о преступлении, наказании, искуплении и прощении на самом интересном месте. Мы со Снейпом уже минут пять как ищем ответы на крайне животрепещущие вопросы: кто куда и в чьей компании должен уйти и кто куда и что именно должен себе засунуть.

— О, Северус, — новый гость подходит к барной стойке, открывает кейс, достает из него пухлый бумажник. — Такой приятный сюрприз — ты наконец выполнил мою просьбу. А я уже и не надеялся увидеть здесь новое лицо. 

Он окидывает меня внимательным взглядом и улыбается.

— Мне нравится твой выбор. Ты представишь нас, Северус?

Толстая пачка банкнот отправляется в мелодично прозвеневшую кассу. Бармен выглядит чрезвычайно довольным. 

— Это не то, что ты подумал, Донован. Молодой человек уже уходит.

— Ничего не знаю, Северус. Я уже оплатил банкет, — посмеивается Донован.

Снейп недовольно дёргает головой.

И Донован говорит примирительно:

— Северус, у меня был крайне тяжёлый день, как и вся эта неделя, впрочем; сделка с бразильцами сорвалась; потом совет директоров... В общем, я бы очень хотел, чтобы молодой человек присоединился к нам. Пожалуйста, реши этот вопрос. Я сейчас вернусь. Начнём сегодня с молока.

Снейп упорен. И не собирается слушать ни меня, ни ушедшего внутрь дома клиента. Проходит немало времени (большей частью заполненного криком на два голоса) прежде чем Донован возвращается. Снейп тотчас замолкает. А я сажусь или, точнее, падаю на стул.

Я — идиот.

Кофе, да? Кафе, да?

Я сижу и смотрю, как мужчина, чьей единственной одеждой служит толстый шипованный ошейник, подходит к Снейпу, стоящему в центре комнаты, и опускается на колени. Очевидно, у Донована большая практика — он делает это красиво, даже грациозно. Его движения продуманные и плавные — он склоняется в три погибели, заметно приподнимает бледный зад и, похоже, утыкается лицом в ступни Снейпа.

— Прошу вас, хозяин... — дрожащий от напряжения голос звучит в абсолютной тишине. — Позвольте доставить вам удовольствие, хозяин.

Вызывающий взгляд Снейпа напоминает мне суд — именно так он смотрел в лица осуждавших и презиравших его. Но он не прав — я не судья ему: ни тогда, ни, тем более, сейчас.

Пауза длится. Снейп поднимает руку и безмолвно указывает на дверь. Я отказываюсь уходить. Снейп упорствует. Мужчина у его ног повторяет свою просьбу дважды. Напряжение сгущается. Бармен начинает протирать бокалы.

Когда Снейп наконец говорит, в его голосе нет никаких эмоций, только сила и властность:

— Да, раб. Доставь мне удовольствие... А наш незваный гость пусть полюбуется на твоё смирение — раз уж ему не достаёт ума уйти тогда, когда его об этом попросили.

Он хотел меня испугать этим? Думал, я с криками ужаса унесусь прочь отсюда? 

Я сажусь чуть удобнее и, как мне было приказано, любуюсь. Не отвожу взгляда от них обоих. 

Донован очень искусен. И полон желания и энтузиазма. Это прекрасно — то, как он целует ноги Снейпа, неспешно приподнимая ткань всё выше и выше... Наконец Донован развязывает мешающий пояс и разводит полы халата в стороны. А я всё сморю на них. И очень жалею, что не могу подойти ближе. Мне безумно жаль, что я вижу лишь напряжённую спину стоящего на коленях Донована и его неторопливые, мерные, сдержанные движения. Я слышу звуки сдавленных вдохов и влажных ласк. Я смотрю в чёрные глаза Снейпа, в его лицо, где под контролем каждая эмоция и даже дыхание.

У меня стоит так, что становится больно.

Я вздрагиваю, когда Снейп хватает Донована за волосы, оттаскивая от себя, размахивается и бьёт ладонью по щеке. И ещё раз. А потом, грубо оттолкнув партнёра, так что тот валится на пол, Снейп идёт ко мне. Кимоно, болтающееся на плечах, развевается у него за спиной, словно профессорская мантия. Но мой взгляд прикован только к покачивающемуся при ходьбе возбуждённому влажному члену — до тех пор, пока Снейп не хватает меня за подбородок, заставляя поднять голову и посмотреть себе в глаза.

— Мистер Поттер, — шипит он. — В этом клубе нет места пассивным наблюдателям. Потому либо вы выметаетесь вон, либо...

Он делает шаг назад, выпрямляется и оглядывает меня с видом абсолютного превосходства.

— На колени, Поттер. 

Целую минуту я думаю, что подчинюсь. Разошедшееся желание настолько велико, что мне до боли хочется упасть перед ним на колени, обхватить губами этот превосходный толстый и длинный член, принять его в себя, глубоко-глубоко, пустить прямо в горло, заставить его потерять контроль, выпить его страсть... Снейп это замечает. Он вновь шагает ко мне и проводит пальцами по моим губам.

— Мягкие, нежные... — сообщает он свой вердикт. 

И надавливает на нижнюю губу — я подчиняюсь, открываю рот, словно заворожённый его пристальным тяжёлым взглядом. Он касается моих дёсен, зубов, языка — я чувствую чуть солоноватый вкус его кожи, когда, без лишних раздумий, принимаюсь посасывать бесцеремонные пальцы.

— На колени. Немедленно. Или уходи.

Он груб.

А я безумен.

Кто-то вздыхает. Я поворачиваю голову: вижу повернувшегося лицом ко мне Донована, лежащего на светлом ковре, неторопливо ласкающего себя и смотрящего на меня с любопытством. На его щеке алеет след оплеухи Снейпа. Заметив мой взгляд, Донован соблазнительно улыбается и облизывает яркие припухшие губы. Бармен Джек тоже поглядывает на меня с интересом, подмигивает и показывает знаками: «Соглашайся!»

Чёрт! 

Я вскакиваю с места. Дышу, как загнанный фестрал.

— Что ж... Это правильное решение, мистер Поттер. Выход там.

Джек живо щёлкает замками, распахивает передо мной дверь. Позади — тишина.

Я ухожу.

На улице машины уже нет. Вокруг очень тихо. Темно. Фонарь жалко мигает.

С трудом я дохожу до угла. Аппарировать сейчас... Я ещё не идиот. Виски ломит. Член твёрдый, как палка, горячий и сухой. Я плюю на ладонь, растираю слюну и выделившийся предэккулянт и дрочу. Как пятнадцатилетний мальчишка, стоя в подворотне, на улице, представляя, что пять минут назад ответил: «Да», — а потом выгнал всех лишних вон и сейчас трахаю этого поганца Снейпа, завалив его на тот самый белый ковёр.

Твою мать!

Ещё через пару минут, отдышавшись и налюбовавшись на звёзды, я накладываю чистящие чары и аппарирую домой. Определённо, сегодняшний визит можно считать полным провалом. Но я точно знаю, что наша встреча со Снейпом — не последняя.

* * *

Я выдерживаю два дня и три ночи. Они превращаются в тянущуюся невыносимо медленно «небольшую паузу», необходимую, чтобы чувства поостыли и чуть притупилось страстное желание сделать две вещи одновременно — прибить его и трахнуть его, став клиентом номер... Я и сам не понимаю, почему думаю об этом практически без перерыва. Я успел прокрутить все детали произошедшего десятки раз. Чёрт! Я сделал больше — я слил воспоминания в думосбор и просмотрел их. А когда закончил — пришлось кончать. И это на работе — в лаборантской, закусив ребро ладони, только б никто не услышал мои стоны и вскрики. Вот же позорище!

Донована я ненавижу. Пусть у него симпатичная задница, и он не сделал мне ничего плохого, но... «Но» заключается в том, что я ушёл, а Донован остался. И получил своё. Я бы тоже получил — если бы не сбежал. В те жаркие минуты, когда вместо головы думает головка, я считаю, что идея остаться и отодрать Снейпа по полной программе, заплатив любые деньги, это идея века, а я — идиот, что отказался. В остальное время я чётко осознаю, что овладевшая мной крайняя озабоченность ненормальна, но продолжаю постоянно думать о нём.

Я не понимаю, как этот гордый человек докатился до того, чтобы отдаваться за деньги. Я не понимаю. Не понимаю... Моё непонимание сидит занозой и в мозгах, и в заднице. Я провожу планёрки и летучки, проверяю накопившиеся дела, разговариваю с подчинёнными и руководством; хожу в кафе, встречаюсь с друзьями, играю с дочерью, лежу в одной постели с женой, но в голове продолжают крутиться одни и те же глупые вопросы и горячие, острые воспоминания. И я дико злюсь на себя. Ну что мне за дело, с кем и по какой причине трахается этот уродливый старый сыч?!

То, что Снейп — первостатейный ублюдок с самым невыносимым характером, который только можно представить — не подлежит обсуждению. Это было, есть и будет во веки веков. Аминь.

Во всём остальном я не могу себе лгать. Да, он старше меня на двадцать лет. Но выглядит на те же сорок, что скоро стукнут и мне. Он зрелый мужчина и, похоже, в ближайшие как минимум лет полста не собирается становиться седобородым стариком.

Моё мнение о его уродстве — скорее дань памяти его прошлому и моей мальчишеской слепоте. Хотя, конечно, сложно восхищаться человеком, который треплет тебе нервы с маниакальным упорством и с тем же упорством не моет голову.

Сейчас Снейп голову моет. Хотя причёска совершенно не изменилась — всё такие же длинные патлы, за которые наверняка очень удобно ухватиться, контролируя погружение... Так, опять. О чём это я только что думал?.. Ах да. Да, Снейп ухоженный и местами даже слишком. Я это заметил только в третий раз пересматривая воспоминания в думосборе. У Снейпа теперь ровные и белые зубы — наверняка результат тяжких трудов неизвестного героя-стоматолога. Но я разве против? Пусть Снейп выглядит хорошо — если ему этого хочется!

А выглядит он хорошо. Значит, ему хочется... И это неимоверно и беспричинно злит! 

«Великолепный, восхитительный», — думаю я, закрывшись вечером в душе и дроча на свои воспоминания о нём. 

«Ничего особенного — просто высокий и худой, костлявый слегка. Хотя оснащён он прекрасно, конечно», — решаю я, сняв напряжение. И вновь погружаюсь в воспоминания, которые вполне предсказуемо дарят мне весьма занимательные сны и утренний твердокаменный стояк.

У него очень светлая кожа. Восхитительный влажный член, покачивающийся при каждом шаге. Тяжёлые яички. И это всё голо, открыто — ни единого волоса на теле — ни на груди, ни на ногах, ни в паху. Ни грамма лишнего жира. Но и никакого истощения нет — он просто очень стройный, тонкокостный, жилистый. Длинные ноги. Узкие бёдра. Прекрасный член. Впалый живот. Мышцы пресса и груди — почти плоские, но достаточно развитые. Небольшие коричневые соски. Длинная шея. Красивая линия скул. Рот... Рот, о котором хочется фантазировать. Глаза... Нет, глаза пусть остаются закрытыми. Нос... Нос, по-моему, в мужчине вовсе не главное — есть части тела и поинтереснее.

И я в воображении глажу и ласкаю эти крайне интересные части его тела, немного перекатываю в ладони, поддразниваю, сжимаю, целую, беру в рот...

Зашедший ко мне Дин повторяет свой вопрос второй раз. Чёрт! Чччёрт! Ну сколько ж можно! 

Смотрю на часы — три пополудни. Если я хочу застать Снейпа до «работы», то мне стоит поторопиться. 

Сегодня пятница, и я ухожу из Министерства на два часа раньше положенного. _Мне надо_. И я не мальчик, чтобы отпрашиваться у кого бы то ни было. И что бы то ни было объяснять!

* * *

Моя красная аврорская мантия не производит никакого впечатления на резную дубовую дверь. Та остаётся такой же закрытой и игнорирующей все мои попытки дозвониться, достучаться и в конце концов поколотить в неё от души. Дом у фонаря беспробудно спит. Все шторы плотно задёрнуты — так, что и внутрь не заглянешь.

Я поворачиваюсь на каблуках. Ну не мог же он от меня сбежать, правда?

О, нет. Только не Снейп. 

Я вспоминаю, как он смотрел на меня тогда: в его глазах был откровенный вызов — он ждал от меня осуждения. А дождался... Становится жарко, шею сдавливает. Я дёргаю застёгнутый ворот, даю себе возможность вздохнуть поглубже и криво ухмыляюсь... В тот момент (себе я никогда не вру) я был готов в общем-то на всё. Ну кроме как позволить смотреть на себя, отдающегося или берущего — всё едино. 

Тогда я мог бы сказать: «Всё, что угодно, Снейп...» 

Нет, не так. 

«Всё, что угодно, _Северус,_ но только не при свидетелях», — звучит прекрасно даже сейчас.

Мои мысли прерываются. Я внимательно вглядываюсь в бывший дом Снейпа, расположенный напротив. Эй, да там, похоже, кто-то ходит внутри. Силуэт, мелькнувший в окне, кажется мне очень знакомым. 

Снейп открывает дверь после третьего звонка.

Он в домашних мягких брюках. И рубашке. И они не чёрные. Тёмно-коричневые. Как горький шоколад. Или кофе... Да, как кофе в небольшой белой чашке, что он как раз держит в руке.

Я выпаливаю, прежде чем успеваю подумать:

— Ужасно хочется кофе. Может угостите?

— Нищим не подаю.

— Я заплачу. Если денег не хватит, выпишу чек.

Я едва успеваю вставить в дверной проём ботинок. И поблагодарить сапожника за жёсткую и прочную подошву — дверь Снейпу закрыть не удаётся, равно как и сломать мне ногу.

— Я ничего такого не имел в виду, — лгу я. 

Уж конечно имел. Но, очевидно, не получу. 

Светлая кожа его шеи и груди, виднеющаяся в низком вырезе рубашки, напоминает мне то, что я и так забыть не могу. Подстёгивает желания, которые в этот самый момент мне ни к чему.

— Просто я с работы и пить хочется, — говорю я. — Извините, если моя просьба показалась вам неуместной.

Он смотрит на меня — молча, пристально, изучающе.

— Я могу войти, сэр?

Я очень вежлив — для человека, который каких-то шестьдесят часов назад был готов заглотить член негостеприимного хозяина этого дома по самые гланды, пустить дальше... и представлял, как делает это, все шестьдесят часов — почти без перерыва.

— Нам необходимо поговорить.

— Проходите, — цедит Снейп и идёт по коридору внутрь дома. — Вы бы ещё на метле прилетели, Поттер. Чтобы окончательно сразить своим экзотическим видом живущих здесь магглов.

— Здесь некого сражать. Ну, может, кроме вас... А вы, думаю, не удивились моему появлению.

— Я ждал вас раньше, — признаётся Снейп, усаживаясь в кресло у небольшого круглого резного столика, заваленного бумагами. Мне он присесть не предлагает — и я остаюсь стоять.

Я оглядываюсь по сторонам. Полки с книгами и безделушками по стенам; камин, над которым висит большое зеркало, отражающее безрадостный вид за окном; огромный плоский телевизор, занимающий центр одной из стен и очень похожий сейчас на картину — изображение не двигается, звука тоже нет; глоксиния на подоконнике, вызывающая смутное раздражение.

— Что вы хотели, Поттер? — требовательно спрашивает Снейп.

И я произношу приготовленную заранее речь. Я подробно объясняю ему по какой причине не выполнил свои прежние обещания и говорю о принятых мной недавно решениях. Я рассказываю ему, что придумал, чтобы вернуть ему доброе имя и то, что ещё можно вернуть. К сожалению, право пользоваться волшебной палочкой в этот перечень не входит: нерушимую клятву не отменишь. Но я уверяю его в том, что он сможет вернуться в наш мир — честным человеком и героем давно отгремевшей войны. Я обещаю, что пойду на всё, вплоть до войны с Кингсли за министерское кресло, чтобы справедливость восторжествовала. 

Также я извиняюсь — хотя это тяжелее всего. Почему-то именно сейчас, после того как я побывал в доме напротив, извинения приходится буквально выдавливать из себя по слову. Словно то, что Снейп занимается сексом за деньги... Чёрт, кому я лгу? Надо называть вещи своими именами!.. Словно тот факт, что Снейп занимается проституцией, каким-то образом уменьшил нашу, и мою в том числе, вину перед ним. Словно он сам стал виновен, и не меньше нас, в том, что с ним произошло... Боже, ну кто его просил торговать собой? Что, другой работы не нашлось?

Последний вопрос я энергично проговариваю... то есть ору ему в лицо.

Он отставляет чашку кофе, которую всё это время держал в обеих руках, даже не пригубив, на столик. Ставит её прямо на какие-то счета и конверты. Тоненькая струйка стекает по белому фарфору и на бумагах расплывается небольшая тёмная лужица.

— Поттер, а что вы ждали от меня? — говорит он тихо. — Какую другую работу, по-вашему, я мог бы выполнять?

Что ждали? Ну уж не того, что ты вытворил! Вот же чёрт!

— У меня нет образования — только начальная школа. У меня нет необходимых знаний — я так и не овладел всей той техникой, что заменила магглам волшебство. У меня нет опыта работы — потому что всё, что я умел делать, было связано с магией. У меня нет необходимых связей и рекомендаций...

Он перечисляет монотонно, словно читает скучнейшую лекцию. 

Я еле сдерживаюсь, чтобы не грохнуть по столу кулаком. Всё, что я себе позволяю, это возразить в меру сил выдержанно:

— Вы ведь преподавали в Хогвартсе!

Он кивает.

— Зелья, — подтверждает он. И ухмыляется криво. Цедит неторопливо: — Может, подскажете, Поттер, кому в маггловском обществе нужен учитель, не имеющий возможности документально подтвердить ни свой преподавательский опыт, ни свои знания, ни вообще наличие области этих знаний... У магглов, знаете ли, Зелья — это не тот предмет, что изучают в школе или где бы то ни было ещё. Тем более... Поттер, вы что, считаете, что я люблю преподавать? Вам нравилось у меня учиться?

Мне нечего сказать. А ему — есть. И много. И он говорит:

— И, Поттер, может, вы поясните мне, по какой причине наделили себя правом задавать мне подобные вопросы? Что-то от меня требовать? Или вы считаете, что я должен быть вам благодарен за вмешательство на суде? То самое, о котором никто, и _я_ тем более, вас не просил!

— Я не требую от вас благодарности. Я её не заслужил. Я только хочу понять! Разобраться — почему вы живёте так неправильно?

— Понять?.. — едва слышно переспрашивает Снейп.

Он смотрит на меня, и я вижу, как закипает его злость, как поднимается со дна души тщательно сохранённая, только выросшая за эти годы обида на всех нас, виновников его несчастий. Ну или только на меня — ведь я виноват больше других. Ведь это из-за меня он до сих пор жив!

— Я — маг, Поттер. И вот она — моя волшебная палочка, на которую я могу лишь смотреть, напоминая себе, что когда-то был волшебником. Больше мне им не быть. Никогда.

Его голос страшен — он хрипл и деланно равнодушен и сдержан. Я не могу смотреть ему в глаза. Пользуюсь предлогом и оглядываю комнату ещё раз. Да, его волшебная палочка здесь — висит в прозрачном футляре на стене между двух окон.

Он продолжает говорить. И я поворачиваюсь к нему. 

— Кроме ставшей бесполезной волшебной палочки Министерство решило оставить мне на память кнут. Прекрасный инструмент, которым я владею в совершенстве... 

Его тонкие длинные пальцы, впившиеся в подлокотники кресла, выглядят совершенно белыми — прямо как фарфор. И кажутся хрупкими.

— Так почему же вы считаете, что я должен был пойти работать дворником или посудомойкой? — спрашивает он меня.

Я молчу. Но и он ответа не ждёт. Ему ответ не нужен.

— Разве не вы вложили мне в руки средство, чтобы найти пропитание? Кстати, спасибо за это — на хлеб с маслом и отдых во Франции мне хватает, знаете ли. 

Я сглатываю. Воздух дрожит от напряжения. Он вне себя от ярости — и всё же держит себя в руках. Какие бы чувства ни бушевали внутри, снаружи только хриплый сорванный голос, чеканящий слова, словно читающий приговор, и тело, застывшее в одной, не слишком удобной позе.

— Лорд был бы мной доволен, — говорит он. — Я продолжаю снимать по три шкуры с магглов. А они ещё и платят мне за это. Парадоксально, правда? Вы знаете, что означает это слово? Я зарабатываю на жизнь тем, за что меня осудили. Каждый день они приносят ко мне свои большие деньги и роскошные тела, чтобы я, Северус Снейп — не маггл и не маг из тупика Прядильщиков, — дал им столько боли и унижения, сколько им нужно, чтобы завтра не сойти с ума на своих работах — сверхважных и сверхответственных для общества.

Так он ещё и считает своё занятие нормальным и даже полезным? У меня это не укладывается в голове. И я говорю — то, что думаю:

— Вы унижаете себя не меньше.

— Чем же, позвольте полюбопытствовать, мистер Поттер? — ёрничает Снейп.

— Вы отдаётесь им.

Снейп вздёргивает бровь. Смотрит на меня — молча, долго. А потом хрипло хохочет.

— Только в ваших грязных фантазиях, Поттер, — наконец произносит он. И ухмыляется.

Я ему не верю... Или верю? А важно ли это? Да, для меня это важно. То, что он не разводит перед клиентами ноги, по какой-то глупой причине возвращает мне большую часть потерянного к нему уважения. Но то, что он сверху, не означает, что можно ему позволить продолжать жить так. Это неправильно. Я должен убедить его прекратить это! Ведь этим он уничтожает себя!

— Это ужасно! — твержу я, не в силах подобрать слова, что убедят его в моей правоте.

Он фыркает почти весело.

— Действительно, крайне ужасно жить так, как я. Забыв о сотнях тупоголовых студентов и о служении двум сторонам, о презрении, которое маги питают к таким как я... как мы с вами. И уж конечно хуже некуда — развлекаться, позволяя себя удовлетворять симпатичным молодым людям, выстраивающимся ради этого в очередь... Поттер, не будьте идиотом, моя жизнь — прекрасна и полна.

— Да какая это жизнь?! В ней нет настоящих чувств! Нет искренности! Нет любви!

Разве он не понимает, что связь за деньги унижает, оставляет пустоту внутри, не спасает от одиночества?

Похоже, так и есть.

— О, Мерлин! В моей жизни ежедневно больше любви, чем даже можно желать. А откровенности и эмоций — уж точно больше необходимого.

— Это не любовь. Это всего лишь грязный секс, — устало говорю я. И наблюдаю, как бьётся жилка у него на виске.

Так он не понимает? Или не хочет понимать — отгораживается от собственных проблем? Я задел его за живое?

Да, точно. Он не остаётся в долгу. Бьёт по очевидному — по проявленной мной слабости.

— Всего лишь грязный секс... — повторяет он за мной. И зло ухмыляется: — Да, секс. Которого вам, похоже, очень не хватает. Что и неудивительно — в _вашем_ прекрасном и свободном мире, полном любви.

И я не выдерживаю: нет, не ору, а просто говорю всё, что думаю, не подбирая слов: 

— Зачем вы переводите разговор на меня? Хотите защититься? Не надо! Я не желаю вам зла. Я пришёл сюда как друг. Снейп, не обманывайте себя. Трахаясь в своё удовольствие и даже за большие деньги, вы, в действительности, теряете много больше. Живя так, вы не оставляете себе ни единого шанса построить нормальные отношения с кем-то, кто будет по-настоящему любить вас. Вы одиноки...

— Ещё слово, Поттер, и вы вылетите за дверь.

Он встаёт, смотрит на меня долго. Мы молчим.

— Уходите. Мне не нужны ваши подачки. Я не собираюсь возвращаться в магический мир. Никогда.

— Вы должны...

— Я ничего и никому не должен, — чеканит он слово за словом. — А вот вы должны — уйти отсюда немедленно. Уходите.

Но он не делает ко мне и шага. А я жду... Нашей стычки? Его прикосновений?

— Ваши благородные порывы спасать окружающих здесь не нужны. Ваши стремления поспешно судить других, и в особенности тех, чьи дела не имеют к вам никакого отношения — тем более. Я не нуждаюсь в вас — ни в каком качестве. И хочу от вас только одного — чтобы вы немедленно покинули мой дом. Уходите. И больше не возвращайтесь. 

Я пытаюсь возражать, но уговоры не действуют; он прерывает меня:

— Не стоит портить себе жизнь. Вам не нужна эта война с Шеклболтом, о которой вы тут столько говорили. Просто забудьте об этой истории. И обо мне тоже. 

Он спокоен и сдержан — как и в начале нашей беседы. Он контролирует себя и полностью закрыт. Он всё для себя решил, и его сопротивление не сломать с наскока.

Меня провожает его взгляд. И лёгкие, почти бесшумные шаги за спиной.

Я выхожу за порог. Поворачиваюсь. Смотрю ему в глаза.

— Я оставляю за собой право попытаться вас переубедить.

Он криво ухмыляется и качает головой — словно видит перед собой бестолкового и наивного школьника. Его голос сух.

— Это бесполезно. Вам нечего мне предложить. Прощайте, Поттер.

Дверь закрывается.

Похоже, наша вторая встреча прошла не результативнее первой.

* * *

Я думаю о нём. 

Фантазии о сексе с ним перемежаются размышлениями о его образе жизни и упорном нежелании что-то в нём менять. Но я убеждён, что эти изменения ему необходимы. Я знаю, что прав. Ведь если подумать: как он вообще может бить кого-то кнутом? Даже если клиенты жаждут получить наказание из его рук и готовы за это выкладывать солидные суммы? Разве он, избивая кого-то, может полностью отрешиться от старых воспоминаний о своих недобровольных жертвах? 

Для меня это схоже с тем, как если бы я ежедневно и не по одному разу спускался в подземелья Малфой-мэнора; вновь и вновь переживал ужас пленения и беспомощности, невозможности защитить своих друзей... Наверное, со временем воспоминания бы немного потускнели, но они всё равно продолжали бы мучить меня. И даже если бы кто-то готов был за это хорошо платить — я послал бы его к чёрту! 

А он? Зачем это ему? Я не понимаю. Но стараюсь понять — ведь он совсем один; без посторонней помощи ему не выбраться из той ямы, в которую он сам себя загнал. Так уж получилось, что я — тот посторонний, который желает ему помочь. Но этот упрямец не хочет даже выслушать меня, а о том, чтобы протянуть руку и принять моё участие в своей судьбе, и речи нет. 

Ночью, утром, днём и вечером мысли о нём не оставляют меня. И это — моя большая проблема, порождающая множество других проблем. 

В субботу выясняется, что нужного зелья у меня нет и не будет — потому что я вовремя не отправил заказ аптекарю в Лютный. «У меня голова болит, и я ужасно устал за неделю» Джинни не убеждает, и попытка превращается в пытку под девизом: «Гарри, ты опять не смог. Может, тебе всё же стоит поговорить с целителем, дорогой...» Джинни беспокоится обо мне с субботы. Её мама — с воскресенья.

Рабочая неделя начинается с выволочки от Кингсли из-за моего отсутствующего вида на еженедельной планёрке и двух вопросов, что были заданы Министром мне лично, но так и остались без ответов. «Гарри, если тебе нужен ещё один отпуск, скажи мне об этом прямо сейчас. Потому что перед выборами ты будешь нужен здесь», — эти слова только звучат по-отечески мягко. В действительности Кингсли крайне обеспокоен и очень недоволен. 

Вечер в среду я убиваю на посиделки в абсолютном одиночестве в маггловском баре. В результате к компании беспокоящихся присоединяется Рон: они с ребятами так и не дождались меня на праздновании дня рождения Эрни в «Трёх мётлах», а я не предупредил заранее, что у меня будет «важное совещание».

В четверг утром я совершенно случайно подставляюсь под проклятие во время задержания уэльского маньяка. И пусть проклятие слабое, мой путь лежит в Мунго — это приказ руководства, и он не обсуждается. Назначенный целитель выглядит подозрительно оживлённым и радостно улыбается. Первым делом он сообщает мне, что только что вернулся с двухнедельных курсов по колдопсихологии в Антверпене. У меня резко портится настроение — и не зря. Он полдня расспрашивает меня о давно забытом детстве, юности, войне... О снах я говорить с ним категорически отказываюсь. Ухожу я от него только в шесть — наложив _Confundus_ , получив подписанный допуск к работе и изъяв, как предмет, угрожающий общественной безопасности, маггловскую книжку в ярко-жёлтой обложке. Именно в неё этот вечно улыбающийся зануда заглядывал всю нашу на редкость бестолковую встречу, находя с каждым разом всё более изощрённые способы насиловать мои мозги.

Вечер я провожу дома, в гостиной — изучаю доставшийся мне трофей. Он оказывается не таким уж и бесполезным. Скорее, наоборот... К полуночи я нахожу решение проблемы Снейпа. В час ночи ложусь спать с совершенно спокойной душой.

Пусть метод несколько сомнителен, но я знаю, что прав. Ему необходимо откровенно поговорить о прошлом, переосмыслить произошедшее и простить — себя самого, в первую очередь. Вызвать его на откровенность будет сложно, но как бы нелегко мне ни пришлось, я убеждён — риск того стоит! Завтра я разобью его защиту, вытащу из скорлупы и подарю новую счастливую жизнь. То есть сделаю то, что должен — наконец верну ему старые долги.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Как помочь тому, кто не желает принимать от тебя никакой помощи? Не слушает уговоров? Больше того, категорически не хочет тебя видеть и без лишних слов гонит с порога своего дома? 

Если нельзя взять защищённую крепость штурмом — придётся или делать подкоп, или войти открыто, как друг. В моём случае — или под личиной друга, или в его свите. Я не могу воспользоваться оборотным: мне необходимо разговаривать со Снейпом от своего имени. И потому я стою на тёмной улице и жду. Ключом от крепости Снейпа станет его последний сегодняшний клиент. Судьба решает, что это Донован.

Я провожаю взглядом развернувшееся и уехавшее в темноту такси и думаю о том, что мне очень везёт — это раз, и два — нужно действовать быстро. Стоит Доновану подойти к двери, как я снимаю мантию-невидимку и легонько хлопаю его по плечу. Сначала он заметно дёргается, оглядывает меня требовательно и строго и, только узнав, расплывается в обаятельной белозубой улыбке. В уголках его серых глаз, потерявших настороженное выражение, появляются морщинки, а лоб разглаживается. Да, он и правда симпатичный, довольно молодой и — мне этого никогда не забыть — весьма раскрепощённый в сексе человек. Я ненавижу его.

— Рад тебя видеть, Поттер, — говорит он. — Очень рад.

Я здороваюсь и пожимаю протянутую мне руку.

— Ты ведь не просто так мимо идёшь? — Донован смеётся. — Серьёзно, надеюсь, ты сегодня направляешься сюда по делу — то есть хорошенько поразвлечься. В тот раз одним своим присутствием ты так завёл нашего общего друга, что я пару дней не мог сесть, не поморщившись. Представляешь, даже его снадобья не помогали. 

Я неопределённо киваю. И продолжаю тихо его ненавидеть. Я просто не могу иначе.

А тот спрашивает с лукавой улыбкой:

— Сегодня присоединишься к нам? 

Похоже, что магию мне использовать не придётся — Донован явно готов всё сделать за меня.

— Серьёзно, приятель, присоединяйся. Будет хорошо. Если с деньгами есть какие-то проблемы, то я согласен за тебя заплатить.

Он чуть подаётся ко мне, заглядывает в глаза и довольно улыбается. Да, Донован, ты всё понял верно — я ужасно хочу пойти с тобой, снести эту преграду из закрытой двери и вынудить Снейпа согласиться поработать со мной, как с клиентом.

— За меня не надо платить, что ты! — машу я рукой. — У меня есть деньги, и я бы с большим удовольствием повеселился в компании. Вот только... Понимаешь, Донован, у меня небольшая проблема: боюсь, Северус будет против моего участия в любых забавах. Похоже, он очень разозлился на меня в прошлый раз.

Донован хмурится, но и не уходит. Раздумывает он недолго.

— Ты как насчёт кофе с перцем? 

Он заинтересован в положительном ответе — это буквально написано у него на лице.

— Да, оно, конечно, на любителя, — уговаривает он. — Но у нас это единственное место, где его подают действительно горячим и крепким. Ты уж мне поверь — я знаю точно, всех обошёл. Северус настоящий мастер: работает сложнейшим инструментом в полную силу, без притворства, по-настоящему; техника безукоризненная; надёжность абсолютная. Я уже десять лет в клубе и знаю, о чём говорю. Северус в своём деле — просто волшебник. 

— Не сомневаюсь, что он — настоящий волшебник, — я улыбаюсь. 

Да, Снейп всегда Снейп. Даже трахая магглов за деньги он остаётся мастером. Всего мгновение я позволяю себе подумать над тем, каким любовником должен быть человек настолько дотошный и скрупулёзный, контролирующий себя, властный и... Чёрт! Пора уже перестать мечтать — надо просто идти вперёд. И будь, что будет. 

— Прекрасное предложение, Донован, — одобряю я. — Описание мне очень понравилось. Хотелось бы попробовать этот необыкновенный кофе и на вкус.

— Значит, раньше ты ничем таким не занимался?

— Как-то не приходилось, — пожимаю я плечами.

Донован недовольно качает головой. Но его желание слишком велико. Мысль развлечься втроём его не отпускает, и он ищет решение проблемы. 

— Северус очень неохотно соглашается работать с новичками, — сообщает он. — А этот кофе подаётся исключительно членам клуба. Да и то не всем — только по особой договорённости.

— Я так и понял, — киваю я и признаюсь в своих опасениях: — Думаешь, он откажет? 

— Нет. _Мне_ он не откажет, — говорит Донован решительно. 

В этот момент он совсем не похож на доброго малого. Он вскидывает голову, меряет меня взглядом, а потом толкает к стене и стучит в дверь.

— Подожди здесь пару минут. И никуда не уходи.

Его впускает Джек. Дверь закрывается, щёлкают замки... Я смотрю на звёзды. Желтоватый свет фонаря не может конкурировать с их яркостью. Да, сегодня — мой день. Мне кажется, я всё ещё ощущаю вкус Феликс Фелицис на языке. Всего пару капель — и синяя птица удачи прокладывает для меня кратчайший путь к цели. Это зелье я позволяю себе использовать только в исключительных случаях, к примеру, когда иду на задержание особо опасного преступника. Сражение с Северусом Снейпом явно относится к категории «смертельно опасно, практически невозможно».

Замки щёлкают вновь; я улыбаюсь.

— Даже для тебя я не возьмусь за инициацию новичка, — слышу я голос Снейпа. 

— Не беспокойся об этом, — возражает Донован. — Я же сказал — он достаточно взрослый и опытный.

— В прошлый раз ты говорил то же самое. Донован, ты слишком часто пользуешься моим особым к тебе отношением.

Здесь всё, как и тогда: зажжён камин, горят свечи, пахнет кофе. Снейп стоит в центре комнаты спиной ко мне. Он в чёрном облачении, которое напоминает мне его старую профессорскую мантию. И он недоволен — это чувствуется, хотя его голос достаточно спокойный.

Донован у барной стойки — подписывает какие-то документы.

— Да, этот так, — признаётся он и улыбается, отодвигая бумаги в сторону. — Но раз особое отношение ко мне у тебя есть, то было бы глупо упустить такую возможность и не воспользоваться им хоть разок. Тем более ради нашего общего удовольствия. А прошлый раз... Северус, у тебя слишком хорошая память. Маленькие оплошности друзей следует забывать поскорее.

— Ты невозможен. 

Донован довольно смеётся.

— Представь меня своему другу, Донован, — говорит Снейп и поворачивается.

Выражение его лица резко меняется.

— Думаю, ты знаешь его лучше, чем я, — Донован беззаботен. Он ослабляет галстук, расстёгивает пиджак.

— Это шутка?

— Никаких шуток, Северус, — отвечаю я. — Спасибо, что позволили мне присоединиться к вам. 

Я поворачиваюсь к бармену.

— Чёрный кофе с красным перцем, Джек.

— Не беспокойтесь, мистер Поттер...

— Меня зовут Гарри.

Бармен указывает на вторую из двух маленьких чашечек кофе, стоящих на барной стойке.

— Не беспокойтесь, Гарри. За вас уже заплатили.

Я смотрю на Донована. Тот уже успел допить свой кофе, выглядит очень довольным, улыбается мне.

— У меня здесь хорошая скидка, приятель. Позже сочтёмся. Если тебе понравится.

Всё это время Снейп молчит. Его взгляд холоден, выражение лица нечитаемо, руки скрещены на груди.

Я смотрю ему прямо в глаза.

— Мистер Поттер...

— Гарри. Меня зовут Гарри, Северус.

— Для вас я — мистер Снейп. Это понятно?

Я киваю, он переводит дыхание. 

— Мистер Поттер, а вы хорошо подумали... 

Я прерываю его на полуслове:

— Да. Я очень хорошо всё обдумал. Я не уйду отсюда, пока не получу свой чёрный кофе с красным перцем.

Снейп пристально разглядывает меня — и его губы всё заметнее кривит неприятная ухмылка.

— Донован уже подписал договор. Подтвердите соглашение своей подписью, мистер Поттер, и я предоставлю услугу, о которой вы попросили, — говорит он неожиданно любезно.

Я подхожу к барной стойке, беру ручку...

Голос Снейпа вкрадчив:

— Думаю, будет не лишним уточнить, мистер Поттер, что появление вашей подписи на этом договоре означает, что вам придётся получить выбранное в полном объёме и независимо от того, изменятся ли ваши желания в процессе получения или нет.

Звучит как-то не слишком хорошо. Я оглядываюсь: Донована в комнате уже нет, Снейп стоит всего в паре ярдов от меня — и выражение его лица мне не нравится. Я быстро расписываюсь.

— Прекрасно, мистер Поттер, — Снейп недобро усмехается. И указывает рукой на дверь, ведущую внутрь дома: — Прошу вас. Не будем заставлять вашего партнёра ждать.

Джек окликает меня на полпути — оказывается, я забыл о приготовленном для меня кофе. Но я не возвращаюсь: кофе — последнее, что меня волнует. 

Я решительно иду вперёд, к своей цели.

* * *

Здесь нет окон и электрического света, на напоминающих хогвартские подземелья голых каменных стенах — горящие факелы. Я не удивлён: Снейп, даже живя как маггл, не стал бы изменять своим привычкам и пристрастиям. И потому я оглядываюсь вокруг без того шока, который, уверен, охватывает каждого, кто впервые попадает сюда. Большое помещение, стены из грубого тёсаного камня, пол из таких же плит, тёмная массивная резная мебель, диваны, обитые чёрной кожей, такого же цвета драпировки... Вид мрачный, давящий, сдержанный... Преобразить маггловский подвал в подобие замка стоило, видно, немалых денег и сил.

Снейп не даёт времени оглядеться вокруг как следует — чуть подталкивает меня в спину.

— Присядьте здесь. 

Я рассматриваю ближайший ко мне низкий кожаный диван и понимаю, что не хочу туда не то что садиться — не хочу к нему даже приближаться. Это необъяснимо, но мне безумно сложно сделать к нему даже шаг. Ни в диване, ни в комнате нет ничего устрашающего или ужасного. Но сама атмосфера давит, пусть здесь и довольно высокий для подвала потолок. Дело не в полумраке, чёрной мебели или отсутствии хоть какого-то подобия уюта — дело в человеке, стоящем прямо за моей спиной. Он подавляет собой, одним своим присутствием. Душу мучают дурные предчувствия и понимание, что он — такой, каким я вижу его здесь — способен на многое, если не на всё. 

А на что он способен? Хорошо ли я знаю его?

Снейп ждёт, но не больше минуты.

— Мистер Поттер, — говорит он тихо.

Я поворачиваюсь. Он спокоен и сосредоточен. Невозмутим. Выражение чёрных глаз невозможно прочитать. 

— Вы хотите уйти? Хотите прервать договор?

— Нет, разумеется нет.

Он смотрит на меня очень внимательно.

— Поттер, а вы вообще понимаете, во что ввязались?

Я киваю. 

— Конечно. Это всего лишь притворство, игра.

— То, что здесь происходит — не игра, — возражает он негромко, всё заметнее хмурясь. — Но вы уже здесь, и это ваша проблема. Хотя и не главная. Основная ваша проблема, Поттер, в том, что вы привыкли вмешиваться во всё, действовать наугад, не имея ни малейшего представления о том, куда суёте свой длинный нос...

_Длинный нос? Кто бы говорил!_

— ...лезете напролом, не зная установленных правил... Молчите, Поттер! Вы ведь даже не удосужились прочитать договор, который подписали.

Он буравит меня яростным взглядом. Воспоминания далекого детства возвращаются. Впрочем, ненадолго. Сложно видеть старого придирчивого учителя в том, кого мечтаешь найти в своей постели — голого, подготовленного, возбуждённого и связанного обещанием не говорить гадости. Или просто — надёжно связанного.

— Но так даже лучше, — Снейп задумчив и говорит вроде бы как про себя. — Думаю, что своим безрассудным и бесцеремонным любопытством вы давно заслужили добрый урок.

У меня дёргается щека. Он ухмыляется.

— Только потому, что вы — это вы, Поттер, я повторю наши основные правила. Их два. Первое — подчинение. Подписав договор, вы тем самым приняли на себя безусловное обязательство подчиняться мне. Это означает, что если я прикажу вам укусить себя за локоть, вы будете обязаны это сделать, даже если для этого вам придётся сломать себе что-нибудь. Итак, правило номер один — безоговорочное подчинение. Вам всё ясно? 

Я киваю. 

— Ваше согласие я хочу услышать. Озвучьте его, Поттер.

Я цежу «да».

— Второе правило. Вы вольны всё это в любой момент прекратить. Достаточно сказать всего лишь одно слово: «Красный». В нашей игре нет проигравших и выигравших. «Красный» позволит вам выйти из этой игры. В любой момент времени. Вам это понятно? Отвечайте вслух, Поттер. И повторите свой ключ.

— Я остановлю игру, если произнесу «красный».

Снейп терпеливо объясняет.

— Неверно. Вы выйдете из игры. Только вы. На других игроков ваш выход не повлияет. Они могут продолжать — до тех пор, пока сами не остановятся.

Он подходит ко мне очень близко, кладёт руки на плечи и резко разворачивает к так не понравившемуся мне угловому дивану.

— Неподчинение — основной проступок. За него я наказываю. Больно, — его дыхание согревает меня, голос замораживает. — Здесь моя воля имеет первостепенное значение. Если вы с этим не согласны, то знаете, где дверь. Джек сообщит, что вы обязаны будете сделать, чтобы возместить неустойку.

Он ждёт. Я делаю шаг вперёд и останавливаюсь.

— Считайте, что получили от меня первое и последнее предупреждение, — говорит Снейп. — Ещё минута, и я начну считать удары, которые вы получите дополнительно, — за неподчинение. Или уходите отсюда. Навсегда.

— Я не уйду, — упрямо говорю я. И сажусь на краешек дивана.

— Хорошо, Поттер.

Металлические маггловские наручники оказываются у него в руках. Он опускается передо мной на колени — заставляя отвлечься от настоящего и вспомнить сны, мечты... Наяву я смотрю на его склонённую передо мной голову — гладкие чёрные волосы и окружающий нас полумрак скрывают его лицо. Я чувствую, как его руки скользят по моим ногам, и — о боже! — как же хочется, чтобы это длилось как можно дольше. А он ловко и быстро снимает с меня ботинки и носки. У него жёсткие ладони, прохладные пальцы... Пока я мечтаю о нём, на щиколотках защёлкиваются браслеты. Следующими свободу теряют руки.

— Не бойтесь, Поттер, — шепчет Снейп мне на ухо. — Бояться пока рано.

Он расстёгивает верхние пуговицы моей рубашки. Склоняется надо мной, смотрит в глаза.

— Вы доверяете мне?

Вопрос вопросов. 

— Да.

— Хорошо, — одобряет он меня.

По затылку скользит что-то холодное, металлические звенья охватывают шею — защёлка ошейника закрывается почти бесшумно. Я смотрю ему в глаза и дышу неглубокими рывками; с каждым вдохом его запах различать всё легче. Думаю я только о нём.

А он педантично продолжает делать своё дело: продевает тонкую цепь между ошейником и браслетами на руках и ногах, обвивает мою талию, защёлкивает замок. Оставшийся конец цепи напоминает мне поводок. Именно им он и оказывается — Снейп пристёгивает его к вбитому в стену над спинкой дивана металлическому кольцу. Потом ещё раз проверяет крепления и замки, убеждается, что сбежать я не смогу... и засовывает кляп мне в рот, лишает возможности говорить. Всё, что мне остаётся теперь — только мычать и стонать. 

И как же прикажете в этом положении кричать «красный»?

Впрочем, это неважно. Я не остановлюсь. Мне не нужно кодовое слово. Я его не произнесу — чего бы мне это ни стоило.

* * *

У Донована кляпа нет. А ещё нет одежды — кроме узких, очень плотных чёрных стрингов и металлической упряжи, которая фиксирует его в одном положении в центре комнаты.

Мне кажется, я сейчас сойду с ума.

Он плачет. На это невозможно смотреть. Его лицо красное, оно залито слезами, рот приоткрыт, слюна течёт по подбородку... Свист — и удар, от которого у меня внутри всё обрывается. Тело Донована изгибается дугой; тоскливый, обиженный скулёж прерывается задохнувшимся молчанием. А потом я втягиваю голову в плечи — Донован кричит. Нет, это не крик — это вой. Он впивается в уши, проникает внутрь, течёт чёрным ужасом по венам, застывает холодом в жилах.

Донован жалобно стонет и, словно изломанная кукла, повисает на цепях — абсолютно обессиленный, слабый, открытый любой пытке, любой жестокости. 

Кем же надо быть, чтобы...

О, нет! Нет! Боже, нет!

— Двадцать два, — говорит Снейп. 

В его голосе вообще нет никаких эмоций. И не было — с самого первого удара хлыстом. Хлыст уже давно сменил кнут, начался новый счёт, лёгкое шипение сквозь сжатые зубы превратилось в оглушающие вопли, но строгое лицо палача осталось безучастным.

— Остановись! Хватит! Стой! — пытаюсь заорать я. Но лишь мычу и дёргаюсь, звеня цепями, рвусь с места — а проклятый поводок меня не отпускает.

Донован испуганно затихает. Потом начинает что-то бормотать. 

— Нет... Нет-нет... Не надо, не надо меня бить, я хороший, хороший! — умоляет он. — Пожалуйста, Северус! Всё, что угодно. Не надо больше. Я больше не могу. Не могу... Не могу... А-а-а...

Дикий крик стирает свист опустившегося на его спину кнута. 

У меня разрывается сердце. Я ненавижу Снейпа. Ненавижу. Ненавижу. 

Я пытаюсь проорать о своей ненависти, но это невозможно. Чёртов кляп, кажется, проникает всё глубже, мне ужасно тяжело дышать. И я едва слышу своё бессильное мычание.

Донован заходится в истерике, кричит безумно долго, извивается, бьётся в цепях, не переставая ни на мгновение.

— Двадцать три, — говорит Снейп бесстрастно.

Я знаю, что сделаю, когда меня освободят. Я его убью. Всё решено. И стоило это сделать уже давно — ещё тогда, двадцать лет назад...

— Двадцать четыре и двадцать пять, Донован. Вместе. Двойной. Последний.

Нет! Боже! Нет! Надо было удушить Снейпа ещё в колыбели! Без него мир бы стал только чище и лучше!

Удар. Донован задыхается в беззвучном крике, его тело выгибается дугой. Несколько мгновений он стоит буквально на носочках — будто готовясь взлететь... И в абсолютной тишине на его спину с рвущим душу свистом вновь опускается кнут. 

Он орёт так, будто из него вытаскивают душу и отрезают от неё куски. И это длится, длится, длится, длится...

Меня тошнит. Я закрываю глаза. Я больше не в силах на это смотреть. 

— Всё, Донован. На сегодня всё — больше никакой порки, ни одного удара, можешь даже не просить. Ты ведь помнишь, за что наказан? Кивни, если не в силах говорить... Ты плохо себя вёл — обманул меня, сказав, что привёл опытного партнёра... И... Да, думаю, я всё же был слишком добросердечен к тебе — ты получил слишком много, чтобы выучить свой урок. Твой проступок, определённо, заслуживает большего наказания. И я хочу его тебе дать.

Чуть затихшие рыдания становятся громче, слышны всхлипы, невнятное бормотание, вздохи.

Я открываю глаза. Палач стоит рядом со своей жертвой — ближе ко мне, удерживает голову Донована в ладонях, вглядывается в его лицо. Снейп полуобнажён — только в плотно облегающих чёрных кожаных штанах. Его спина мокрая. Волосы слиплись неопрятными прядями. 

— П’жал’cта, Сев’рус... Ну пожа-а-алуйста... П-п-прости меня. Это не повторится. Правда — больше никаких третьих. Никогда. Только мы вдвоём. Умоляю... Умоляю, прости меня, Северуссссс...

Меня трясёт — чёртовы цепи звенят. Снейп оглядывается, ощупывает меня взглядом и тут же возвращается к истерзанному, сломленному человеку в своих руках.

Донован скулит:

— Северус, прошу, всё, что угодно. Я виноват. Накажи меня — столько дней, сколько ты посчитаешь нужным, даже неделю, даже две, только сейчас... Северус, сжалься надо мной. Пожалуйста, прости меня. Прости! О боже... Северус, ну дай же мне кончить.

Я распахиваю глаза. 

Это жалкое скулящее существо, бывшее когда-то Донованом, чью фамилию мне никогда не доведётся узнать, прижимается лбом к обнажённому плечу Снейпа. И просит... Что он просит?

Снейп должен гореть в аду. Он смещается вбок — явно сознательно, чтобы дать мне возможность видеть всё. И я смотрю — а как же! — на неоспоримое доказательство безумия этого свихнувшегося мира. Плотные, специальные трусы не справились: из-под резинки торчит ярко-красная влажная головка возбуждённого члена Донована. И это не обман зрения. Я наблюдаю за тем, как Донован двигается — словно желая потереться о своего мучителя. Или трахнуть воздух.

Он продолжает просить: унижается, скулит, умоляет.

— Знаешь, кто ты, Донован? — спрашивает Снейп, ведя рукой по напряжённому, дрожащему, мокрому от пота животу своего партнёра к полоске тёмных волос, спускающихся вниз от пупка.

— Да-аа... — тянет тот, дыша быстро и неглубоко, как пёс на жаре.

— И кто же ты? Скажи мне. Я хочу, чтобы наш гость слышал, кем ты себя считаешь.

Снейп останавливается в полудюйме от истекающего влагой члена. Донован стонет — томно и низко, словно забыв, что с его спины содрали всю кожу. Похоже, этот факт его вообще не волнует. 

Я глубоко вдыхаю и сдавлено кашляю, поперхнувшись...

— Ничтожный бесполезный раб. Подстилка. Дырка. Просто ноль, — у Донована лающий прерывистый голос. Щёки и губы алеют, по груди вниз спускается румянец.

— Неправда, Донован, — чеканит Снейп. 

Он уверенно охватывает и сжимает член Донована прямо через трусы. Каждое скользящее вверх-вниз движение сопровождается короткой рубленой фразой.

— Ты нужен. Ты ценен. Ты хорош.

Доновану хватает одного касания большим пальцем к головке, чтобы кончить. Он извивается, выплёскиваясь на пол и себе на живот, хрипит, неосознанно сражается с гремящими цепями... и внезапно оседает.

— Всё хорошо. Ты справился. Ты молодец, — приговаривает Снейп, отстёгивая одной рукой замки, а другой удерживая своего обессиленного пленника — как оказалось, жаждущего быть пленённым, избитым, сломленным, униженным...

Снейп аккуратно и ловко помогает ему добраться до того же дивана, где сижу я, и лечь на живот. Плечи, спина, ягодицы, верхняя часть бёдер — всё красное, вспухшее, но нет ни одного разрыва, ни одной капли крови. И это после такой жестокой порки! Просто невероятно.

— Потерпи немного.

Донован растерянно хлопает мокрыми ресницами. Его взгляд плывущий, расфокусированный. Выражение лица безмятежное и бесконечно спокойное. Донован вздыхает раз, другой. И мгновенно засыпает — с доверчивой детской улыбкой на искусанных до крови губах.

Следующие полчаса я смотрю на то, как «насильник» ухаживает за ранами своей «жертвы». Я вдыхаю знакомые запахи зелий и вижу, как на неоднократно обработанной коже наконец не остаётся ни одного следа жестокой пытки. Я вынужден наблюдать за движениями Снейпа, следить за тем, как узкие ладони с тонкими длинными пальцами скользят по спине и ягодицам спящего, размазывая и втирая жирную пахучую мазь... 

И я молчу, едва дышу, не двигаюсь.

Когда Снейп будит Донована и даёт ему выпить какое-то зелье — я готов сгореть со стыда. Когда Донован обнимает Снейпа и целует его в губы — я отвожу взгляд. Когда Донован уходит, смиренно приняв отлучение от забав на три недели — вздыхаю с облегчением. 

Я уже всё простил Снейпу и не хочу никого убивать — ни его, ни Донована, ни себя. Снейп отстёгивает меня. Я сам вынимаю кляп. Встаю. Потягиваюсь...

— Туалет там. Воспользуйтесь им. Вам это понадобится.

Значит, он не передумал, всё ещё хочет преподать мне урок.

Я смотрю ему в глаза. Да, сомнений нет, предстоящее мне испытание будет нелёгким. Но я не отступлюсь. То, что происходит между ним и клиентами — ещё хуже того, что я представлял. Я должен вытащить его. Любой ценой.

* * *

— Раздевайтесь.

Я стою посередине комнаты — на том самом месте, где не так давно извивался под ударами кнута Донован. Снейп прямо передо мной — сидит на том самом диване, что совсем недавно занимал я.

Я ёжусь. Хотя здесь вовсе и не холодно, скорее наоборот. Стоять без обуви на голых камнях тепло; наверняка, пол с подогревом.

— Мне повторить свой приказ, Поттер?

Я смотрю на него. Полуголый — только в кожаных штанах, босиком; сидит, заложив руки за голову, откинувшись на спинку дивана, широко расставив ноги — так, что невозможно удержаться и не взглянуть на пах; пялится на меня, ухмыляется... Гад.

Я начинаю расстёгивать рубашку. 

Ну что?.. Ты этого не ожидал, правда? Думал, я сейчас отступлю? Нет, тебе от меня так легко не отделаться. И не хмурься — тебе не идёт, из-за этого ты выглядишь старше. И здорово напоминаешь одного старого учителя — сальноволосого ублюдка. Впрочем, ты всё такой же сальноволосый... Удивительно, но сейчас мне даже это в тебе нравится. И да, ты — ублюдок. Ещё больший, чем я ожидал... А вот это пугает.

Я вытаскиваю запонки, кладу их в нагрудный карман, снимаю рубашку и иду прямо на него. Останавливаюсь только у дивана, прямо между его ног. Рубашка отправляется на диван. Майка следом. Он разглядывает меня, открыто. Я берусь за пряжку ремня — он едва заметно кивает. Пряжка звякает, жужжит молния; я стягиваю джинсы. Потом снимаю боксёры. У меня наполовину стоит. Под его изучающим взглядом член дёргается. Я вздыхаю.

Чёрт! Северус, ведь нам могло быть так хорошо вдвоём… Ну, мне так кажется.

Он встаёт. Он выше меня, и я смотрю прямо на его плотно сжатые губы. Вот сейчас, вот в это самое мгновение, всё, что я хочу — это забыть о прошлом, настоящем и будущем и впиться в эти тонкие губы, прикусить нижнюю, заставить его открыть рот. А потом трахнуть его языком. А лучше членом. Хорошо бы... Кстати, постоянно занятый рот не позволил бы ему язвить, хамить, исторгать гадости и категоричные приказы. И в эту секунду он бы тоже молчал...

Я безмолвно подчиняюсь и иду в центр комнаты. Становлюсь так, чтобы ступни попали на обведённые красной краской камни. Он опускается передо мной на колени. Пока он пристёгивает мои ноги к вбитым в пол кольцам, я не могу отвести взгляда от его склонённой головы. Пряди слипшихся, пожирневших за день волос, светлая кожа, виднеющаяся по неаккуратному, неровному пробору, ни одного седого волоса... Я хочу его. 

Он пристёгивает вторую ногу. И поднимает голову. Мой полностью вставший член оказывается прямо напротив его рта. Чёрт. Он сглатывает, облизывает губы — я подаюсь бёдрами вперёд, чувствую его тёплое дыхание. Раз, два, три... Пауза длится. Потом он отклоняется и встаёт. Смотрит мне в глаза. 

— Подними руки, Поттер.

Я медленно выдыхаю.

Через несколько минут мои руки оказываются пристёгнутыми к цепям, свисающим с потолка. Это не так уж и неудобно. Я лёгко могу ими двигать. Пока я осваиваюсь, Снейп подходит ко мне, держа в руках толстый и очень широкий кожаный ремень. Он продевает в расположенные спереди специальные гнёзда тонкие блестящие цепи, натянутые между потолком и полом и перепоясывает меня, затягивая не слишком сильно. Надёжно застёгнутый ремень полностью фиксирует положение моего тела. 

— Итак, мистер Поттер...

Снейп стоит прямо позади меня и говорит негромко.

— Наша задача — поиск пределов для вашего тела и духа. Это не наказание. Это познание. Как только боль станет невыносимой, вы скажете «красный», и я тотчас прекращу. До того, что бы вы ни кричали, я не остановлюсь. Вам всё понятно?

— Да.

— Тогда приступим.

И он приступает — медленно оглаживает моё тело ладонями: изучает плечи, спину, ягодицы, бёдра, ноги, икры... Потом опять возвращается к ягодицам. К концу его исследования моё дыхание становится шумным и хриплым. 

— Для мужчины у вас довольно чувствительная кожа, Поттер. 

Первый же хлопок ладонью, пришедшийся в центр левой ягодицы, заставляет меня дёрнуться: цепи звенят, Снейп фыркает.

— Да, очень чувствительная.

«Ничего она не чувствительная. Это просто от неожиданности!» — я так и не произношу. Снейп бьёт второй раз — действительно больно. У него жёсткие и сильные руки. Он познаёт меня, а я его.

Он шлёпает меня не слишком долго: проходится по ягодицам, бёдрам, верхней части спины, плечам и рукам. Через пару минут в дело идёт хлыст. Первый же удар, пришедшийся на спину, заставляет меня рвануться вперёд; цепи натягиваются. Это больно. Чёрт! Это больно!

Я не знаю, сколько длится порка — кажется, что вечность, но очевидно, это не так. Прекращается она внезапно. Кожа горит. Ягодицы просто пылают, спина и верхняя часть ног жарко ноют. Меня трясёт. Донован — абсолютно больной на голову тип. И это не обсуждается.

Снейп прикасается к моей спине ладонью — я дёргаюсь. Он хохочет. 

— Поттер, знаете, что сейчас происходит? — шепчет он мне на ухо. 

Он прижимается ко мне. Его тело кажется таким прохладным, и я подаюсь назад, к нему, ища контакта и шипя от боли: каждое касание — это новая порция кроваво-алого в чашу моего терпения. А он добавляет жару — гладит меня. Его ладони скользят всё ниже, останавливаются на ягодицах...

— Вы исполняете самую заветную мечту всей моей жизни.

Щипок, а потом удар. Чёрт! Я всё-таки не смог сдержать крик. 

— Да, вот так. Отхлестать вас так, чтобы вы сесть не могли. Очень-очень долго. Возможно, после этого вы научитесь хоть немного думать, прежде чем лезть не в своё дело.

Он бьёт меня ладонью. Держит за пояс, не даёт отклоняться, и шлёпает по заднице — как ребёнка. К своему стыду, удержаться от всхлипов, стонов и шипения я не могу. Просто не в силах.

Он заканчивает. Потом вновь гладит меня.

— Ну, ну, тихо, успокойся, — уговаривает он меня. И спрашивает, продолжая ласкать ягодицы, чуть сжимать их и легонько мять, так что у меня мутится в голове... то ли от боли, то ли от удовольствия: — Готов идти дальше? Помнишь, что надо сказать, чтобы всё закончить? Отвечай!

— Да.

Я даже не сразу понимаю, что Снейп щиплет мне соски. Я откидываю голову назад. Он кусает... нет, не кусает — всё же целует меня в шею. Я глубоко дышу. Он фыркает. И отступает, оставляя меня одного. Мне сразу же становится холодно. 

Я помню свою цель. Происходящее сейчас со мной — всего лишь игра. Чтобы начать свою, надо пройти гораздо дальше, и потому я жду и терпеливо сношу всё, что он делает со мной. Но происходящее сбивает с толку. 

Мне больно. Но при этом же — сладко и горячо. Места, где прошлись его руки и хлыст, пылают, ноют; кровь пульсирует. Но то, как он прикасался ко мне — словно жалея, что причинил боль, утешая и успокаивая... Да, если быть честным до конца, то я должен признать, что это было очень хорошо. Настолько, что я многое отдал бы за то, чтобы он продолжил меня гладить. Эта мысль захватывает меня настолько, что я понимаю, что ради такого утешения, ради контраста ощущений мог бы вытерпеть и не такую боль.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы считали сами.

Я оглядываюсь. В руках у него кнут: чёрная рукоятка и извивающийся гибкий длинный хвост. Тот самый, что издавал жуткий свист, предвещающий очередную серию воплей и рыданий Донована. Сейчас я уже не настолько уверен в себе — вряд ли мне удастся пройти через это испытание в гордом молчании. Судить, глядя со стороны, куда легче, чем терпеть боль самому. 

Я смотрю в его глаза — он доволен и улыбается, предвкушает развлечение. 

Что ж — я его сейчас тебе дам, в полном объёме.

Я отворачиваюсь, ловлю взглядом светильник на противоположной стене и говорю:

— Один.

Плечо, лопатка, спина ниже. Удар прожигает насквозь. Я убегаю от пронзающей тело боли, рвусь из цепей, задыхаюсь, рывками тяну в себя воздух, предательские слезы текут из глаз... И медленно выдыхаю. Ноги дрожат. Пока незаметно, но я уже чувствую их слабость.

Донован — псих. Абсолютный.

Я глубоко и медленно дышу. Стараюсь держать себя в руках, даже когда мои руки подняты вверх и пристёгнуты к потолку.

— Два.

Левая ягодица, сверху донизу, и по ноге — там ещё больнее. Я рычу. И дышу носом — сжимая зубы изо всех сил, заставляя себя не орать.

— Три.

То же самое, но справа. Удар проходит чуть ниже — боль ощущается сильнее. Она обжигает и вгрызается внутрь, остаётся пульсировать и ныть. Мне надо время, чтобы отдышаться. И я дышу. Шумно.

Пора сделать первый ход — пока я помню, зачем терплю эти измывательства над собой.

— Вам это нравится, не так ли?

Он отвечает сразу же:

— Не отвлекайтесь. Считайте дальше.

— Мне кажется, что вам это нравится — видеть, как мы извиваемся, подвластные вашей руке.

Он молчит. И я произношу:

— Четыре.

В этот раз удар приходится на спину. И он сильный, очень сильный — словно предупреждение мне не лезть не в своё дело. Я бьюсь в цепях. Хриплю. Дышу натужно.

Первое, что я произношу, как только чувствую, что смогу говорить внятно, это:

— Я думаю, вам нравится власть, но не боль, которую вы причиняете.

Следующим ударом он доказывает мне обратное. Я срываюсь на крик. Удар приходится почти на бок спины и плечо — словно нанесён неловкой рукой. Но эта рука не знает неловкости и ошибок. Так он наказывает меня.

— Просто считай, Поттер.

Другого шанса не будет — я это понимаю очень чётко. Или я пробьюсь через его защиту, заставлю его вернуться в прошлое, переосмыслить всё и выплеснуть из себя накопившую обиду, стать свободным — или все мои усилия пойдут прахом. Возможно, вместе со мной. Но я верю и в то, что всё получится, и в то, что жизнь Снейпа стоит того, чтобы сразиться за неё даже с его собственной злостью. Я задолжал ему — двадцать лет стоят того, чтобы потерпеть небольшую боль... И большую тоже. Главное не сдаться и выдержать всё.

— Те парни, о которых говорили на суде, они кричали так же громко, как я? Когда вы кого-нибудь бьёте, то вспоминаете их, правда? — спрашиваю я. 

Я жду его реакцию, но её нет. Тогда считаю вновь. Сжимаюсь, слыша свист; хриплю, обожжённый кнутом; безрезультатно пытаюсь вдохнуть; наконец дышу; сживаюсь с вгрызающейся всё глубже болью...

И говорю, стараясь справиться с дрожью: 

— Фактически вы ведь не насиловали их. Я это знаю, и вы это знаете. Зачем же до сих пор мучить себя этими воспоминаниями?

А в ответ — ни слова. И я вынужден назвать следующую цифру; принять новый удар...

— Вы всё ещё ненавидите тех, кто несправедливо обвинил вас, не так ли? Может, пришло время их простить?

А он — гад! ублюдок! сволочь! — молчит. Упрямо. И кажется — всё впустую, до него не достучаться. И я снова считаю, замирая от понимания, что вот сейчас, ещё секунда — и на спину или плечи, ягодицы или ноги опустится разящий, достающий, похоже, до кости, кнут...

— Мне кажется, вы заигрались в обиженного и непонятого всем светом. Не пора это прекратить?

Ответа нет. И я выдавливаю из себя: 

— Девятнадцать.

Он поправляет меня, безразлично цедя слова:

— Нет, мистер Поттер, пока всего лишь восемнадцать, — и бьёт, вырывая крики, слезы, стоны, дрожь...

Каждый следующий вопрос даётся мне всё тяжелее. Теперь я кричу при каждом ударе — и мне абсолютно не стыдно. По-моему, Снейп каждый раз вкладывает всё больше силы, ненависти и злости. Кожа на моей спине, ягодицах и ногах кажется натянутой, словно на барабане. А Снейп, похоже, всерьёз увлёкся ролью музыканта. Он бьёт, и я пою — ору так, что у самого закладывает уши. 

Свист... А-аааххх... Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт! Как же больно... Больно... Больно...

Сердце грохочет в каждой клетке измученного тела. Я вскидываю голову. Белые пятна плывут перед глазами. Цепи продолжают звенеть. 

Я в отчаянии — похоже, он непробиваем. Он не слышит меня!

— Тот мальчик, что погиб, — сиплю я. — Вы ведь понимаете, что не виноваты в его смерти? Вы понимаете это? Он умер не потому, что вы изнасиловали его. Он умер — потому что был слабаком, наполненным предрассудками под завязку... 

И вдруг... 

— Замолчи, Поттер. Заткнись!

О Боже! Наконец! И я ору, забыв о терзающей тело боли и адской изматывающей усталости: 

— Да, он был всего лишь слабаком. И ты тоже слабак, раз за столько лет так и не смог простить себе его смерть. Слышишь? Ты тоже слабак! Кто тебя осудил? Думаешь, мы? Неправда! Никто из нас не заставлял тебя ежедневно возвращаться в прошлое! Ты сам так решил, сам себя осудил! И наказываешь себя, мучаешь каждый день воспоминаниями, не позволяешь себе жить... И не хочешь ничего менять! Ты понимаешь, что пора себя простить? Всех простить! И просто жить! Понимаешь?..

Он срывается и бьёт, не дожидаясь счёта. И ещё раз. И ещё... Белый свет становится всё ярче и ярче, стремительно приближается, словно несущийся на всех парах Хогвартс-экспресс... Столкновение неизбежно, удары сыплются один за одним, покорёженное тело продолжает дёргаться и что-то бессмысленно хрипеть. А я уплываю вдаль — туда, где тишина, покой, безмятежность...

Мне хорошо. Не больно. Меня вообще нет.

* * *

— Хозяин, нам здесь трупы не нужны. И дома вам тоже не нужны. Может, того его... 

— Замолчи, Джек... Дверь... Да придержи же её, Мерлин!

— Речка совсем недалеко, хозяин. Если вам несподручно, я и сам могу...

— Джек, заткнись. Он живой.

— Да? А чё он тогда белый такой? И квёлый? И глаза вон как закатились. Не нравится он мне. Его или в больницу... Но в воду лучше будет, хозяин. Проблем меньше.

Пробивающийся сквозь гул прибоя голос Снейпа звенит от злости:

— Джек, посмотри, есть ли кто на улице. Помоги мне открыть дверь к себе. Уберёшь здесь всё. Закроешь. И можешь идти домой. До вечера ты свободен.

Мельтешение оранжевых вспышек в полумраке внезапно прекращается, я вдыхаю прохладный воздух, кашляю...

— Э-э-э, и прям живой. Ишь ты...

Сияющий жёлтый блин, плавно покачиваясь, уплывает во тьму; торопливый звук шагов; стена — кирпичная, поросшая мхом, прислониться к ней лбом — так хорошо, так приятно...

Звук открываемой двери.

— Всё, Джек. Иди назад. Коробку с лекарствами оставь там, где она стоит. Я потом с ней сам разберусь.

Внутри темно. Щелчок замка. Поскрипывание ступенек. Такое ощущение, что я лечу по воздуху, тело не чувствуется вообще, голова кружится, мне удивительно спокойно и хорошо. 

Пружины кровати послушно прогибаются. Даже странно — я ведь парю. Мир вокруг медленно вальсирует... Ко мне приближается знакомое взволнованное лицо. Я улыбаюсь.

— Северус, — звучит так тихо, что я сам едва могу разобрать, что только что сказал.

Но он меня слышит и наклоняется ещё ближе. Я ему сообщаю:

— Всё хорошо, всё будет хорошо.

Он садится рядом, смотрит на меня... и вдруг горбится, прячет лицо в ладонях. Я хочу его успокоить, поддержать, но рука оказывается такой тяжёлой, непослушной, неповоротливой... Ч-ч-чёрт. Мне едва-едва, но всё же удаётся рывками протащить её по одеялу, вцепиться негнущимися пальцами в его одежду, потянуть. Он смотрит на меня — я улыбаюсь.

Он вздыхает. Потом улыбается мне в ответ — криво, неловко, будто ему никогда не доводилось этого делать.

— Давай поработаем над тобой, — шепчет он и переворачивает меня на живот, укладывает поудобнее.

Я не чувствую прикосновений его рук к спине, только исходящее от них тепло. Это очень приятно. И я засыпаю.

* * *

У него некрасивое лицо. Худое, очень бледное, тени под глазами, длинный крючковатый нос, рот чуть приоткрыт, но спит он тихо. 

Он далеко от меня — примостился с того края большой двуспальной кровати. Наверное, и спать не собирался: лежит без одеяла, только в тонком халате... Да, ему явно холодно. 

Я тихо вздыхаю. Вчера всё прошло не так хорошо, как я рассчитывал. Но что об этом думать? Я шёл на риск, провоцируя его; хотел добиться его срыва. Мне это удалось. Чего нам обоим это стоило — уже неважно. Главное теперь закрепить полученный результат.

Я осторожно, чтобы не потревожить его, выскальзываю из постели, стараясь ступать бесшумно, выхожу из комнаты, нахожу туалет и ванную... Зеркало показывает, что кожа на спине чистая, без каких-либо следов. Но надавливания болезненны, особенно там, где удары были сильнее всего — на ягодицах и внутренней стороне бёдер. Впрочем, терпеть можно, и сидеть тоже. Я потягиваюсь — мышцы ноют, но в целом всё совсем неплохо.

Когда я возвращаюсь, он спит в той же позе — на боку, лицом ко мне, неудобно скрючившись и обхватив себя руками. Я смотрю на них. Кто бы мог подумать, что они настолько сильные, умеют причинять такую адскую боль? Он что-то бормочет во сне, чуть дёргает головой. Его сон явно безрадостен. Да и весь он... Я хочу, чтобы он улыбался, по-настоящему, а не той жалкой улыбкой побитого щенка, что мне довелось увидеть этой ночью. Да, возможно избитым щенком в нашей компании был всё же я, но он... Ему это тоже стоило немало. Наверное, больше, чем мне.

Я решительно залезаю на кровать и перекатываюсь к нему поближе. Он вздрагивает, оказавшись в кольце моих рук. Я прижимаю палец к его губам — он в замешательстве. Пользуясь моментом, я оттаскиваю его от края кровати, накидываю одеяло на нас обоих, вновь обнимаю его, устраиваю свою голову на его груди... У него ледяные ноги, а сердце бьётся взволнованно и гулко. Я глажу его по руке, пытаясь успокоить, но сердце стучит всё быстрее... Наконец он не выдерживает и пытается выбраться из-под меня, отодвинуться, сбежать. Я его не пускаю.

— Поттер, ты что?.. — шипит он.

— Ничего. Лежи. И я — Гарри. С сегодняшнего дня я для тебя только Гарри, — говорю я ему.

Он смотрит на меня. И я делаю то, о чём мечтал все эти дни — целую его: чуть прикусываю нижнюю губу, провожу языком по верхней и тут же зализываю след своих зубов, продолжая до тех пор, пока он не сдаётся, приоткрывая рот. На вкус он острый, чуть горьковатый. И горячий, страстный, нетерпеливый — он отвечает мне, а затем решительно перехватывает инициативу. В какой-то момент я оказываюсь лежащим на спине, а он трахает языком мой рот. Мне хорошо. 

И неважно, что вдавленная в матрац спина чуть побаливает. Так даже лучше — мне легче поверить в то, что это происходит в действительности, вот прямо сейчас.

Я глажу его растрёпанные волосы; его движения становятся медленней, тягучей и заводят ещё больше.

Я чуть постанываю; он ведёт рукой вниз, находит мой послушно вставший член и крепко охватывает его ладонью. А потом неторопливо скользит вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз...

Я жарко выдыхаю; его рука спускается ниже, чтобы приласкать меня так умело, будто он точно знает, что мне нравится больше всего.

Я закрываю глаза и отдаюсь во власть удовольствия, которое он дарит мне, и едва не проигрываю, едва успеваю удержать его, пытающегося отстраниться. Я подаюсь за ним следом, обнимаю и шепчу прямо в ухо, сражаясь со спутанными прядями его волос:

— Я хочу тебя. Прямо сейчас. Пожалуйста. И нет — мне не настолько больно, чтобы отказаться от секса с тобой.

Он смотрит мне в глаза. Я позволяю себя разглядывать так долго, как ему это необходимо. Потом спрашиваю, как о чём-то само собой разумеющемся и давно решённом, будто мы занимаемся этим каждый день уже десятки лет:

— Где моя палочка? Я наложу чистящие...

— Не надо, — отвечает он.

Он возвращает руку туда, откуда её убрал: чуть сжимает и поглаживает мошонку и спускается ещё ниже, прикрывает глаза... Невербальная, беспалочковая магия даётся ему очень хорошо. Я не удивлён — было бы странно, если бы он не попытался приобрести подобные навыки.

Я развожу ноги; он срывает с себя халат, достаёт смазку из тумбочки.

— У меня уже год никого не было, — предупреждаю я его. — Я рассчитываю на хорошую подготовку.

Желтоватое густое и тягучее масло совершенно без запаха льётся на ладонь очень щедро. Через пару минут мне кажется, что все вокруг заляпано им. Его руки, моя промежность, его член, даже простыни оказываются скользкими. Я фыркаю — он невозмутим: разминает меня долго, очень долго... Определённо он знает, как доставить удовольствие мужчине и одним, и двумя, и тремя пальцами... а, возможно, и кулаком — но мне это не нужно. И ему тоже — я вижу это по его лицу, покрывшемуся неровными бурыми пятнами лихорадочного румянца.

— Ну же, — прошу я. 

Он притворяется глухим.

— Вставь мне немедленно, — требую я.

Он фыркает и подчиняется. Точнее подчиняет меня — сгибает почти пополам и входит очень медленно, лёгкими толчками, заботливо, даже нежно. Заполняет меня собой и долго чуть покачивается, удерживая на одном месте, не позволяя отвечать... Затем выходит — полностью. Чтобы через мгновение всадить на всю длину одним движением и трахнуть — быстро, жёстко... И внезапно остановиться, чтобы начать всё снова — медленно и нежно... 

Эта пытка похлеще той, вчерашней. Наслаждение от каждого толчка на фоне тянущей тело боли кажется невероятно острым. Он никуда не торопится и доводит меня до грани много раз, заставляет извиваться, стонать и охать, просить и почти умолять... 

Я кончаю, хотя он ни разу не прикоснулся к моему члену и не позволил сделать это мне. Только тогда он берёт своё. Нет, он вовсе не альтруист — его последние толчки вбивают меня в матрац и заставляют упираться руками в спинку кровати, чтобы не проломить её головой. Когда он изгибается в последней судороге, я смотрю на его искажённое лицо, слышу его горловые хриплые стоны, принимаю его семя и окончательно понимаю — да, я наконец нашёл того, кого искал.

Он весь мокрый — как и я. Дышит хрипло — как и я. Обессиленно лежит на кровати — как и я. Я весь в масле и сперме. Он тоже. Это прекрасно.

В нашем занятии не было нарочитой чувственности, не было притворства, не было красоты. Он просто трахнул меня. И сделал это правильно — так, как мне это было нужно... И, надеюсь, было нужно ему самому. Я поворачиваю голову, смотрю ему в глаза. Да, определённо да — у него тоже очень долго не было любовника, может быть и никогда. 

Он некрасив и на двадцать лет старше, у него мерзкий характер, отвратительная работа и ужасное прошлое.

Я хочу с ним всего: секса, близости и позволения быть рядом. И его желания — чтобы именно я был с ним рядом. 

Я просто говорю ему об этом. Единственное, чего я не хочу с ним — это притворяться и лгать. И потому говорю всё открыто, как есть.

Он разглядывает меня.

— Прости, что вчера сделал тебе больно. Но иначе было нельзя, — говорю я.

Он закрывает глаза. Пауза долгая.

— Я чуть не убил тебя, и ты извиняешься передо мной.

— Я знал, на что шёл.

Он качает головой и всё ещё не смотрит на меня. Я тянусь к нему. Он отталкивает мою руку. Тогда я наваливаюсь сверху и целую его. У него хорошие инстинкты — меньше чем через минуту он уже заваливает меня на постель, подминает под себя и показывает, кто в нашей паре сверху — по крайней мере пока.

Он говорит, наполовину лёжа на мне, просунув своё колено между моих разведённых ног, обнимая меня, прижавшись виском к моей щеке — низким, глухим голосом:

— Прости... Если сможешь.

— Я и не обижался, — откликаюсь я.

Он фыркает мне в шею, согревает своим дыханием.

— Ты упрямый, Поттер...

— Гарри.

— Гар-ри... — он перекатывает моё имя на языке, словно пробует на вкус. В его устах оно звучит почти непристойно, тягуче и сладко. И это мне нравится.

— Ты думаешь, что сделал верный выбор? — внезапно спрашивает меня этот упрямец.

— Я _знаю_ , что сделал правильный выбор. Оно того стоило, Северус... И даже не говори, что предпочитаешь, чтобы я называл тебя в постели «сэр». Или «мистер Снейп» — вне неё.

Он фыркает. Я смеюсь. Нам хорошо вдвоём. Сейчас. И будет в будущем.

— Ты расскажешь мне, кто научил тебя бить так...

— Может быть. Позже... Ты женат? Дети есть?

Мы разговариваем. По сути, мы не знаем друг друга. Нам нужно время, чтобы познакомиться поближе. Главное, что желание это сделать есть у нас обоих.

— Джек, похоже, очень любит свою работу. Но мне не жаль, что он потеряет её... Северус, ты ведь закроешь кофейный клуб?

Он молчит. И я спрашиваю:

— Или ты хочешь сегодня вечером вновь взять в руки кнут, отходить им какого-нибудь парня, слушать его крики, смотреть как он...

— Замолчи! 

Его голос хриплый. Я обнимаю его покрепче.

— Нет. Не хочу. Никогда не хотел, — наконец отвечает он.

— Тогда почему?..

— Так произошло. Случайно. Лорду не отказывают в просьбах... Довольно воспоминаний! Уже семь утра. Тебе не пора домой, Гарри?

— Я в Плимуте, Северус. Расследую дело взбесившегося домового эльфа. А вот в понедельник мне на работу. К девяти. Это значит, что тебе придётся проснуться в шесть.

— Это ещё почему? — он картинно поднимает бровь. 

Я хмыкаю, пытаясь сдержать смех — слишком долго объяснять, насколько он сейчас похож на того зельевара из прошлого. 

И не похож тоже. Он другой, совершенно другой человек. Я глажу его по щеке, приятно колющейся выросшей за ночь щетиной. И объясняю терпеливо и мягко:

— Мы оба проснёмся в шесть утра, потому что я хочу уйти сражаться за твоё возвращение в наш мир вдохновлённым — хорошенько оттраханным по самое не хочу.

— Не беспокойся, Поттер... Гарри. Возможно, к тому часу твой аккуратный маленький зад будет озабочен только тем, чтобы его наконец оставили в покое. 

— Это вряд ли.

— Хочешь проверить?

— Ты настолько в себе уверен?

— Да. И в себе. И, на крайний случай, в своих зельях.

— У кого ты покупаешь ингредиенты?

— Расслабься, аврор. До китайского квартала всего полчаса пешком...

Я улыбаюсь, слушая его рассказы. Он говорит о своей жизни — немного, но мне хватает, чтобы заметить разницу между ним вчерашним и сегодняшним. И дело не в наличии или отсутствии кнута в его руке. Сегодняшний Снейп говорит о будущем так, как говорят дети — с предвкушением, радостью и надеждой. И я понимаю, почему он сейчас такой. Сегодня у него особый день — сегодня он наконец вернулся с войны. 

И я счастлив оказаться тем, кто его встретил.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

...Почему понедельник всегда подкрадывается так неожиданно? И тянется так невыносимо медленно?

Совещание с руководителями ведущих отделов Министерства длится третий час. 

Мы глубоко под землей, окна показывают оптимистичные виды с зелёными полями и лёгкими облаками, плывущими по светло-голубому небу, но тело невозможно обмануть — оно знает, что там, наверху, жаркое июльское солнце сушит землю, плавит асфальт и истомляет прохожих, вынужденных дышать висящим над городом серым туманом из выхлопов бесчисленных автомобилей.

МакФергюссон из Отдела Тайн замолкает на полуслове, долго хрустит сворачиваемым пергаментом, потом берётся за следующий свиток своего бесконечного отчёта... И я вновь теряю нить его рассуждений. Хмурюсь, протираю очки, дёргаю ворот форменной бордовой мантии. После трёх должны прибыть австрийцы, и по этому случаю мне пришлось сегодня вырядиться в бархат и кружева. И хотя ничего кроме мантии и брюк на мне нет, а воздух охлаждён чарами и очищен, на лбу вновь выступает пот. 

Я хватаю графин с водой, стакан, наливаю, пью залпом... ловлю озабоченный взгляд Северуса. Чёрт!

Эшли МакКиттон выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы сцепиться с МакФергюссоном, к выяснению отношений подключается МакДугал из финансового... Мне кажется, что у меня сейчас лопнет голова — если я хотя бы ещё секунду буду вынужден слушать перепалку этих шотландцев.

Я вскакиваю с места и ору. Я объясняю всем, что кабинет Министра не предназначен для свар — это раз; что претензии гоблинской общины обязан в первую очередь рассматривать Патрик Олби, который вновь сидит здесь с отсутствующим видом, сонный и безучастный ко всему происходящему — это два; что...

Северус оглушительно стучит по столу пресс-папье. Все затыкаются. Я тоже.

— Сьюзан, будьте добры, принесите мне чашку кофе. Черный с перцем.

Меня обжигает; я забываю, о чём вообще собирался только что говорить. Секретарша подхватывается с места и торопится к выходу, я едва успеваю остановить её у самых дверей.

— Сьюзен, пожалуйста, — прошу я, — два кофе с молоком — для мистера Снейпа и меня.

Я поворачиваюсь к нему, сглатываю и примирительно произношу:

— Думаю, для такого крепкого кофе ещё рановато, Северус. Стоит поберечь сердце. 

— Вот именно, — невозмутимо отвечает он.

Он единственный из присутствующих руководителей отделов в маггловской одежде. Тёмный костюм, светлая рубашка, алый шейный платок — мой подарок. И сегодня, и всегда Северус выглядит исключительно хорошо. Он отчаянный франт — чего стоят хотя бы запонки с рубинами или туфли из драконьей кожи, которые он заставил пошить себе по маггловской моде. Он непревзойдённый стервец — его за дело боятся все без исключения сотрудники Министерства так же сильно, как и презирают за то, кем он не стыдится являться. Он деспот и тиран — вертит мной, как ему вздумается, но только в моих интересах, а я не могу ему отказать... да, наверное, ни в чём.

— Заседание окончено. Все свободны.

По-моему, даже это он произносит за меня.

— Что ты творишь, Поттер? — шипит он со своего места в дальней от меня части длинного стола для заседаний, когда за последним выходящим закрывается дверь.

Сначала он заказывает кофе с перцем, потом зовёт меня по фамилии — несомненно, он разъярён, как сотня горгулий. 

Сьюзен приносит нам кофе и тут же исчезает, получив наказ «не беспокоить». Впрочем, она и без приказов знает, когда нас следует оставить наедине... Возможно, она подозревает чуть больше, чем следует, но я готов поклясться, что она никому не проболтается. То, что происходит здесь, за закрытыми дверями, между Министром и руководителем отдела по работе с магглами, никого, абсолютно никого не касается. Кроме нас двоих.

Он даже не прикасается к своей чашке, встаёт и идёт ко мне. Высокий, стройный, элегантный, великолепный, мой...

Он опускается передо мной на колени, приобнимает за талию, гладит спину и бёдра через толстую ткань. Я наклоняюсь к нему.

— Гарри, что ты творишь? — шепчет он. — Почему ты так нервничаешь? Это из-за переговоров? Или из-за МакКиттона? Или из-за гоблинских выступлений?

Он ловит ладонями моё лицо, вглядывается в глаза, потом целует в губы — легонько, едва касаясь.

— Не молчи, — требует он.

А я... Господи, ну что я могу сказать? Как сказать ему, что это и из-за австрийцев, и из-за соперничающих между собой шотландцев, и из-за гоблинов, пусть им всем икнётся! И из-за всего остального — из-за каждой бумажки, лежащей на моём столе, из-за каждого сделанного, несделанного или недоделанного дела... Я ненавижу свою работу! Ненавижу её! Ненавижу!.. И она отвечает мне тем же. Иногда мне кажется, что я — худший Министр за последнее столетие, а то и за всю историю существования Министерства. Я почти живу на этой работе, и всё же мне ничего не удаётся, абсолютно. Неповоротливое колесо буксует, летят щепки и грязь — вот и все результаты моих трудов.

Единственный отдел, который в этом треклятом Министерстве работает безукоризненно — это отдел Северуса. Остальные, как мне кажется, саботируют все решения и ставят палки в колёса каждому моему проекту, даже самому продуманному и важному для всех. Фактически, у меня всего два настоящих помощника — Северус и Перси, занявший пост первого заместителя Министра одновременно с моим переездом в этот кабинет. Без них, вероятно, работа вообще бы остановилась. 

Я закрываю лицо руками.

— Успокойся, — говорит Северус. 

Я не имею права жаловаться. Только не ему. Потому что это был мой и только мой выбор. Северус был категорически против такого моего решения, отговаривал меня, спорил, но я не стал его слушать. И мне стыдно признаться, что абсолютно все его прогнозы оправдались. Кроме одного — мне всё-таки удалось путём многомесячной борьбы вернуть ему право называться магом, пусть даже его волшебная палочка так и осталась висеть на стене в гостиной старого дома в тупике Прядильщиков. Только вот цена этой победы оказалась высока...

Но не настолько, чтобы я отступил, случись мне вновь принимать это решение.

Северус расстёгивает на мне мантию, распахивает подбитые бордовым шёлком полы в стороны, берётся за пуговицы на брюках.

Я смотрю на него.

— Тебе необходимо расслабиться, — объясняет он просто.

А потом тянет меня к себе ближе, сдёргивает брюки и бельё вниз, заставляет развести ноги...

С нашего последнего раза прошло два дня — сейчас каникулы, и выходные я провожу с детьми: играю с ними, скучаю по нему. Я думал, что только вечером нам удастся побыть наедине. Здесь, в моём рабочем кабинете, мы занимаемся этим нечасто.

Когда он склоняется над моим пахом, у меня уже наполовину стоит. Я откидываю голову на высокую резную спинку министерского кресла. Глаза закрываются сами собой. Он очень искусен. Но научился этому только со мной. До меня, как он сказал, у него никогда не возникало подобных извращённых желаний.

Он горяч и влажен. Он слегка покусывает. Он втягивает меня в себя. Он пускает меня в горло. Он облизывает. Он дразнит. Он позволяет трахать себя в рот.

Но в действительности всегда занимается со мной любовью. Так происходит и сейчас. Я перебираю пряди его волос, чуть тяну за них, вкруговую поглаживаю кожу его головы и позволяю ему делать то, что он считает нужным. Всего через пару минут я начинаю стонать в голос. 

Ещё несколько энергичных всасывающих движений — я изгибаюсь, вскрикиваю и распахиваю глаза. 

Лёгкое поглаживание мошонки, его пальцы начинают ласкать анус — а я вижу то, точнее ту, кого здесь в этот момент быть не должно. И упрямо продолжаю верить, что у меня обман зрения.

Северус сглатывает вокруг члена, я всхлипываю — Джинни застывает в центре комнаты, Сьюзен закрывает дверь, что-то виновато бормоча.

Я хриплю и продолжаю слегка подаваться бёдрами навстречу Северусу — никто не смог бы остановиться в этот момент. Джинни смотрит на нас, у неё безумный взгляд.

— Гарри, что здесь происходит? — спрашивает она звонко, с обидой и недоверием в голосе. — Чем это ты занимаешься?

Не правда ли идиотский вопрос для взрослой замужней женщины, матери троих детей? Нет, мне вовсе не смешно, но я сдавленно фыркаю.

Северус замирает — я шумно выдыхаю, чуть подаюсь назад. Он реагирует сразу, удерживает меня, заставляет остаться на месте... и продолжает. Он играет грязно: ласкает щёлочку на головке языком, перекатывает яички, жарко выдыхает на освобождённый член, а затем заглатывает его вновь — до самого основания.

В тот момент, когда я кончаю, выкрикивая его имя, мне абсолютно всё равно, кто на меня смотрит. Я не чувствую никакого стыда. И никаких сожалений. Ни капли.

Я прихожу в себя быстро — возмущённые вопли Джинни очень способствуют стремительному освобождению от послеоргазменной истомы. Северус аккуратно поправляет моё бельё и застёгивает брюки. Я шиплю: член всё ещё очень чувствителен.

Он качает головой, воюя с пуговицами и ремнём.

— Потерпишь.

В уголке его рта я вижу небольшой потёк спермы и непроизвольно тянусь к нему — слизать, поцеловать, поблагодарить и разделить удовольствие.

Удивительно, но стыда как не было, так и нет. Да, мне жаль, что это произошло именно так, но... 

Северус встаёт с колен — Джинни продолжает орать. Он не обращает на неё внимания. Берёт со стола чашку остывшего кофе и выпивает всё, до дна. 

— Я предупреждал тебя, Гарри, — говорит он негромко. — Тебе стоило прислушаться к моим словам ещё тогда. Теперь тебе будет намного сложнее сохранить свой брак.

Он кивает мне, одёргивает на себе пиджак и направляется к двери.

Я смотрю ему вслед — на его выпрямленную спину, чёткий шаг, волосы, растрёпанные моими собственными руками...

* * *

Я и сам не могу разобраться — когда же это произошло?

Той ранней осенью, когда каждые выходные я «пропадал в командировках», а на самом деле не вылезал из постели небольшой спальни на втором этаже старого дома в тупике Прядильщиков в Галифаксе? Или в ноябре, когда избирательная компания набрала обороты, и из-за спины Кингсли неожиданно появилась альтернативная кандидатура Национального Героя Магической Британии? Или в декабре, после инаугурации, когда я торчал в Министерстве с утра до ночи ежедневно без выходных и проходных, скучая по этому ублюдку так, как не скучал даже по жене и детям?..

Или в то Рождество, наше первое Рождество, когда я ворвался к нему с красочно оформленной коробкой и неожиданно — вместо, само собой разумеется, неподготовленного для меня подарка — получил свою первую порцию горячего секса в наручниках и с игрушками, которых у этого извращенца оказалось куда больше тех, что так и не появились на кривоватой ёлке, растущей в цветочном горшке? Надо ли упоминать, что саму ёлку из не так далеко расположенного базарчика притянул тоже я тремя днями раньше, а этот мерзавец даже не подумал её нарядить?..

Или это случилось в феврале, когда я впервые остался у него ночевать в середине рабочей недели, а потом выдержал яростный скандал с женой, закончившийся её демонстративным переездом в Нору? К сожалению, больше десяти дней со своей мамой Джинни не выдержала, но эти десять дней у меня всё же были... А точнее, они были у _нас..._

Или всё же в апреле, когда колдомедик официально подтвердил миссис Джиневре Поттер, что её муж является неизлечимым импотентом, и категорически запретил использовать любые возбуждающие средства? Ведь с тех пор я перестал ненавидеть субботы — мне официально разрешалось проводить их на работе, а значит — у него. 

Нет, наверное, это всё же случилось в июле, когда мне удалось протолкнуть процесс по реабилитации Северуса через Визенгамот, несмотря на яростное сопротивление возглавившего его Кингсли. Выплаченная Северусу компенсация не пробила брешь в казне, но заставила его по-иному взглянуть на предпринятые мной усилия. Но главное — он наконец смог вернуться в наш мир. Я помню его лицо, когда мы вместе прошли на Диагон-аллею, побывали в Хогвартсе; когда он всё-таки согласился с моими уговорами, и на традиционной планёрке по понедельникам я представил его, как начальника отдела по работе с магглами...

Не знаю... С тех пор, как он вошёл в мою жизнь... Или я ворвался в его жизнь?.. В общем, с того безумного сентября прошло уже почти два года, и целый год с того дня, как он вернулся в наш мир. И я даже не заметил, когда он стал моим, родным, близким, частью меня самого — очень важной, чрезвычайно ценной, настоящей.

Я и сам не знаю — когда же это произошло. Когда я умудрился в него так опрометчиво, неизлечимо, безумно... нет, всё же не влюбиться. Я сроднился с ним, с его отчаянием, жестокостью и искренностью, с его ненавистью и любовью, с его неистовством, с его по-настоящему извращенными чувством юмора, понятием о чести и поведением в постели и вне неё.

Он — самое важное, что у меня есть. Кроме... Я даже не уверен, что есть кто-то, кто может стать между им и мной. Он врос в мою душу так глубоко, что я не могу вырвать его из неё, не разорвав себя на части.

Было бы куда легче, если бы это была влюблённость... Или просто секс... Или даже дружба...

* * *

...Я догоняю его у самой двери. Там, позади, остаётся рыдать упавшая на колени Джинни, бархатная, тёмная, как кровь, мантия Министра волочится за мной по полу... И я уже слышу пересуды друзей, врагов и просто любопытных, вижу напечатанные в газетах статьи с броскими скандальными заголовками, чувствую горечь расставаний с теми, кто меня не поймёт и не простит...

Но даже если мой развод случится именно так — грязно и страшно, как мне представляется сейчас, я всё равно не отступлюсь. 

Я выбираю _нас._

Не только Северуса. Но и себя. Себя тоже. Ведь с ним я всегда оставался собой — настоящим, без маски, притворства и лжи.

— Северус, не уходи, не оставляй меня, — шепчу я, поймав его в объятия почти у порога. — Я не отпущу тебя, ты мой, и я хочу быть рядом с тобой — вместе, навсегда, на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Он замирает. Я прижимаюсь к нему, трусь лбом о плечо. И всхлипываю, не сдержавшись, когда он отвечает. Его плечи расслабляются, а ладонь накрывает мою, наши пальцы переплетаются, и мы сжимаем друг другу руки — до боли, до онемения.

Я нашёл его. Я выбрал его. Я заплатил болью... И ещё заплачу. Цена не высока — за него, за то, чтобы быть с ним, за то, чтобы быть собой.

Когда-то, осознав, что я — другой, не такой, как все, я выбрал удобную, правильную ложь и отказался от себя. Я знал, что меня не поймут; да я и сам себя не понимал. Мой выбор не был так уж болезнен — я не любил, со мной рядом не было человека, ради которого я бы решился открыто объявить о своих пристрастиях. А раз вопрос был только в сексе — я решил, что справлюсь с этим. Я не хотел остаться совершенно один, посчитал, что смогу перебороть себя, стать таким, каким хотят меня видеть друзья и близкие. Тем более только что закончилась война, и наш мир отчаянно нуждался в «правильном» Герое. И я постарался соответствовать всеобщим представлениям о себе — ежедневно надевал корсет своей роли, пусть он и здорово натирал мне при носке, и не только между ног... Всю жизнь я притворялся, и всё, что получил в награду — редкие периоды сонного полузабытья, когда представлял себя счастливым и свободным.

Теперь я собираюсь жить своим умом, желаниями и потребностями. И оставаться свободным. Быть собой — таким, какой я есть.

Мой выбор означает, что с министерским постом придётся распрощаться. В нашем обществе «извращенцам» не место на вершине власти, да и вообще нет места. Можно ли с этим поспорить? Да, я бы мог повоевать за справедливость. Но желания сражаться с толпой и её предрассудками у меня нет. Тем более у меня нет желания бороться за министерский пост. Вместо того, чтобы доказывать своё право быть не таким, как все, я хочу воспользоваться им — и просто жить. Так, как я считаю нужным сейчас. Так, как мне не довелось — с того самого дня, как я впервые осознал, что отличаюсь от остальных не только знаменитым зигзагообразным шрамом на лбу.

Жаль лишь, что всё произошло до отъезда детей в школу. Боль близких, моя боль — та цена, которую придётся заплатить за мою старую ошибку. 

Стоят ли всего этого мои надежды и мечты, близость любимого человека, возможность быть собой, настоящая жизнь?

До появления Северуса я считал, что нет. Теперь думаю иначе.

Он поворачивается ко мне, обнимает меня, целует глубоко и страстно. 

Я смотрю ему в глаза и прошу:

— Помоги мне уйти достойно.

Он не задаёт никаких вопросов и не пытается отговорить меня, за что я ему очень благодарен. Он знает меня лучше всех. 

И потому я иду к Джинни — пытаться попросить прощения, успокоить; а Северус идёт к двери.

— Вызовите мистера Персиваля Уизли к Министру. Немедленно. Принесите успокоительное и четыре чашки кофе, — приказывает он Сьюзен.

Я выслушиваю всё, что Джинни говорит мне, получаю заслуженную пощёчину, уговариваю её подняться с пола; Северус в это время разговаривает с пришедшим Перси.

— Это конец, — первое, что говорит будущий Министр, когда мы все усаживаемся за одним столом.

— Да, — соглашаюсь я. 

Перси добавляет, глядя на трясущуюся от злости Джинни, повторяющую, как заклинание, что я больше никогда не увижу своих детей:

— Замолчи. То, что случилось здесь, не выйдет за пределы этой комнаты. Я не позволю так опозорить нашу семью. И ты будешь молчать — ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы все узнали, что твой муж...

Северус хлопает ладонью по столу. Перси замолкает. Я улыбаюсь.

Я знаю, что на днях мне предстоит передать власть Перси, в назначенное время пройти процедуру развода, вытерпеть непременное вмешательство общества в нашу жизнь. Но я уверен, что всё преодолимо. Я смогу наладить отношения с Джинни, семьёй, поговорю с детьми. В конце концов они уже совсем взрослые, да и большую часть года проводят в Хогвартсе. Я верю, что мои друзья постараются понять меня, а если нет... Что ж, значит, называть наши отношения дружбой не стоило.

Да, сейчас моя жизнь полностью разрушена. Но сегодня впервые за долгие, долгие годы я дышу полной грудью. Я счастлив. Я свободен. И я не один.

* * *

У него прекрасная кожа: гладкая, ровная, бледная. У него превосходное тело: стройное, умеренно развитое; не так давно горячее и напряжённое, сейчас расслабленное и тёплое, приятно мягкое и упругое в нужных местах и очень даже тугое и твёрдое в других, не менее нужных. У него красивые руки: сильные плечи и предплечья, довольно тонкие для мужчины запястья, узкие ладони, длинные пальцы. На фоне ослепительно белых простыней его растрёпанные, чуть выгоревшие на южном солнце волосы кажутся тёмно-коричневыми, цвета чёрного кофе. Или тех насыщенно-горьких шоколадных конфет, что дожидались нас на пышно взбитых гостиничных подушках вчера вечером после долгого, напоённого солнцем и солёным ветром дня, проведённого в абсолютном безделье на пляже.

Он поворачивает голову, вглядывается в моё лицо. И лёгким щелчком пальцев убирает остывающую сперму с моего живота. Я улыбаюсь. Он улыбается мне в ответ.

Мы вместе. Нам хорошо вдвоём. И это главное.

_Конец._

[NikMac](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1247289)  
2010 год 


End file.
